EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Ah! ¡El día del amor y la amistad está cerca! Y Casey ha salido en busca de ese regalo que le diga a Abril cuanto la ama n.n y les pide a Mikey y a Doni que lo acompañen... mejor hubiera ido solo. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

¡Lo siento, no pude resistir por mucho tiempo!

xD

Y digo que soy tan ordenada como Leo ^^´ y es que sucede que yo tengo una lista de los fics que voy a subir, y para este año ya está completa esa lista y este fic no está contemplado en esa lista, pero fue mi musa me que estuvo insiste e insiste, que no pude ignorarla más de 3 días;

pero Leo sabe improvisar y yo no, y bueno, haber cómo queda este fic improvisado.

n.n.

Este fic viene siendo lo que pasa en la búsqueda del regalo para Abril por el día especial de mañana, y que comenzó con el final de mi fic Leonardo Holmes y Ogima Waston en el caso de la misteriosa desaparición de la rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Te advierto que me está quedando… algo loco x) creo que es mi primer fic que trato de darle un tono sarcástico y bromista, pero ojala te guste, porque ha sido escrito hoy mismo y a las carreras.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

Es una fría tarde de invierno en la gran Ciudad de Nueva York, y aunque hay personas deambulando en sus calles, muchas son las que poco les importa el gélido clima, y no es por su abrigadora ropa de invierno que visten, sino porque desde sus corazones se extiende a todo su ser el más calido de los sentimientos que los humanos pueden llegar a sentir: el amor.

Mañana es 14 de febrero, uno de los días más esperados del año, el día en que muchos, especialmente los enamorados, buscan demostrar su amor a esa persona muy especial…

(Alguien interrumpe mi romántica divagación.)

- Por… favor. – dice Donatelo entre escalofríos - ¿puede… alguno de… los dos… recordarme… qué estamos… haciendo… a medio de … una ventisca de frío… cuando deberíamos… estar… en casa… bebiendo… chocolate… caliente? –

Mañana es día de los enamorados y de la amistad también, pero un enamorado es el que está más dispuesto a cometer la más disparatada locura para hacerle saber a la amada cuán grande es su amor por ella; ni el viento, ni la nieve, ni el sol, ni la lluvia….

(La narradora, osease yo, sufro de otra interrupción.)

- Hace… tanto… frío… - dice Miguel Ángel temblando tanto como su hermano – que ya no… me acuerdo… qué estamos… haciendo… afuera… en vez… de estar… en casa… calientitos. -

Como decía, mañana es un día especial, pero hoy, en la víspera, muchos enamorados, como Casey Jones, están dispuestos a hallar el regalo perfecto para su amada, no importa que tenga que ir de calle en calle, de tienda en tienda, de aparador en aparador, para que su amada Abril sepa que su amor por ella es más grande que la Luna… ¡No! ¡Su amor por Abril es más grande que la Luna, más grande que Júpiter, más grande que el mismo infinito Universo…!

(Y de nuez.)

- Vamos, chicos, – dice Casey – ¿de qué se quejan?, no hace tanto frío. –

- Casey… - le dice Doni con cierto enfado – tú eres… un nefasto… y adaptable… Homo Sapiens… Nosotros… sólo somos… vulnerables… tortugas… de… sangre fría… -

- Ni aguantan nada, sólo son un par de calles. –

- Yo siento… - dice Miguel Ángel a punto del colapso – que… he… caminado… por… horas… Ya no siento… mis manos… ni mis pies… ni mi caparazón. -

- Por favor, – Casey se detiene y voltea a ver a las casi congeladas tortugas con una mirada de borreguito a medio morir – amigos, les hablo en el nombre del amor y en nombre de nuestra amistad: por favor, yo no puedo hacer esto solo, soy pésimo para escoger regalos; si a duras penas puedo escoger mi ropa, cuantimás un regalo, y necesito de su sabio consejo para hallar el más… el más… ¡el más adorable, fantástico, grandioso, bonito, fenomenal, bello, colosal, inigualable, fascinante, maravilloso, único, y especial regalo que Abril haya recibido jamás! –

Las tortugas que casi son paletas congeladas, miran a su amigo humano que se ven tan desesperado, y enamorado, que no hay manera de decirle que no.

- Somos amigos, Casey, - le dice Donatelo controlando mejor su temblorina – por eso venimos contigo en primer lugar. –

- ¡Sí! – dice Miguel Ángel – ¡Pero no esperaba que hiciera tanto frío! –

- Estamos en invierno, Mikey. – Donatelo le recuerda.

- ¡A eso voy! ¿Qué no se puede cambiar el Día del Amor y la Amistad a… junio por ejemplo, cuando hace más solecito? –

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? – dice Casey, imaginando que si San Valentín se celebrara en verano, un excelente regalo para Abril serían unas vacaciones en alguna playa de México que fuese un perfecto paraíso tropical.

Pero si no consigue su regalo, yo le paso el link de la página de las playas de México; casi todo el año, nuestras playas gozan de un soleado clima, y en el invierno, uno apenas llega a recordar que en otras partes del mundo está nevando, mientras uno disfruta del sol, la arena y de un coco frío.

- Lo dudo, – dice Donatelo – pero si no nos movemos, sí vamos a congelarnos como paletas. -

Las dos tortugas y Casey reanudan su camino en busca del regalo perfecto, y avanzados unos cuantos metros, por fin llegan a un cálido centro comercial.

Se apresuran a entrar para protegerse del frío.

- ¡Gracias Dioses! – alaba Miguel Ángel - ¡Gracias por salvarle la vida a este misero mortal…! – y está por arrodillarse para postrarse ante los indulgentes Dioses, pero Donatelo lo toma del brazo antes de que le haga pasar una vergüenza.

- Mikey, concentrémonos en nuestro deber para regresar cuanto antes a casa. -

Pero como dice el viejo y conocido dicho: "Uno planea, y los Dioses y los que somos escritores disponemos."

xD

- OK. – Miguel Ángel baja el cierre de su chamarra y sacar de entre el calientito interior a un precioso y lindísimo osito de peluche – ¿Y qué tal el viaje Ogima? ¿Todo bien? -

- _Yo estoy bien, gracias_. – Miguel Ángel trata de hacer la voz de un niño y mueve la cabeza del osito como si el osito estuviera contestando su pregunta – _Hay que encontrar el regalo para Abril antes de que Leo venga por mí y se enoje conmigo por venir con ustedes sin avisarle._ –

- Pero si por eso le deje la nota, para que no se enojara. –

- _Pero ya saben como es Leo de responsable. Si le hubiera dicho, él no me hubiera dejado salir con el tremendo frío como el que está haciendo, y te va a regañar bien bonito, Mikey, por sacarme a la calle sin una bufanda siquiera.- _

- Pero aquí está calientito. –

- _De todas formas se va a enojar mucho…_-

Donatelo y Casey escuchan atentos esa curiosa conversación.

- ¿Y por dónde empezamos? – Casey tiene que interferir, sino, Miguel Ángel capaz que se sigue y sigue y sigue con esa fabulosa actuación del osito y de la descripción de cada detalle de la personalidad de su amigo de la infancia – Creo recordar que me han contado que no saben bien de dónde trajo Splinter a Ogima, ¿así cómo vamos a saber a qué tienda ir? –

- Lo ignoramos. – dice Donatelo – Yo sólo recuerdo que Leo ha tenido a ese osito toda la vida. –

- _Ni yo sé._ – dice Ogima con ayuda de Miguel Ángel – _Yo solo sé que he estado con Leo toda la vida y que me ha cuidado mucho y me quiere mucho._ -

- Y yo nada más me acuerdo, – Miguel Ángel hace su aportación – que Ogima se estaba poniendo gris una vez y que de un día para otro regresó a su color original. -

- ¿Y nunca se les ha ocurrido preguntarle? – Casey está comenzando a ponerse nervioso nada más de ver el montón de gente que ha invadido el centro comercial seguramente en busca de lo mismo que él…

Bueno, no lo mismo, no todos los novios va a comprar un oso, quizás chocolates o flores o un perfume, o quizás sí van a comprar un oso de peluche pero más grande… qué digo grande, ¡inmenso!, hay novios que le compran a sus novias osos de peluches inmensos, pero aparte de eso, hay osos de muchos colores, yo los he visto hasta de color azul, y unos traen moño o una bufanda, aunque yo no sé el por qué la bufanda si no hace frío todo el año; lo bueno que mi Gary (mi osito color violeta que me lo regaló mi amigo Guir) trae un bonito moño y así está elegante todo el año, porque eso de la bufanda, estársela quitando y poniendo dependiendo de la época del año, o no quitársela y traerla puesta todo el año…

- No se nos ha ocurrido hacerlo. – Donatelo interrumpe mi divagación - ¿Para qué? Leo es feliz y es lo que cuenta. -

- Pero es buena idea. – dice Miguel Ángel – Nosotros ya hemos descubierto nuestros orígenes, y sería justo que Ogima supiera sus orígenes también. -

- _¡Sí!_-

- ¿Pero podría ser para otro día, por favor? – Casey ya está desesperado; quizás debió pedirle a Leonardo que lo acompañara, o haber dejado en casa a Miguel Ángel que nada más se distrae de la misión.

- Intentemos en la primer tienda de regalos que veamos. – Donatelo sugiere – A mi parecer, Ogima está fabricado con finos materiales, y será sencillo descartar a cada oso que no parezca haber sido hecho de los mismos materiales. –

¡Doni! ¡Tibio, tibio!

Perdona si me emociono xD pero deja y te explico: hay unas palabras que se dicen cuando alguien está lejos o cerca de _dar en el clavo_: se dice "Frío, frío," cuando se está muuuuuuuyyyy lejos de adivinar; se dice "Tibio, tibio" cuando ya se está acercando; y se dice "Caliente, caliente" cuando está por adivinar de lo que se trata, y pues Donatelo no está del todo equivocado respecto al origen del osito de Leonardo n.n

- ¿Y qué esperamos? – Casey se impacienta más.

- A que Yun ya no divague tanto. –

xD

Bueno…

Casey y los chicos van a fijarse al croquis del centro comercial y enseguida ubican una tienda de regalos y se apuran a ir para allá a paso veloz.

Casey entra a la tienda seguido de Donatelo y de inmediato se paran frente al aparador de cristal donde están todos los tipos de osos que ofrece ese lugar.

- Mikey, trae a Ogima, - Donatelo le pide – necesitamos comparar su afelpado pelaje con estos que… - se gira buscando a su hermano quien trae al osito de Leonardo - ¿Mikey? – pero Miguel Ángel _ni sus luces._

Casey también voltea, y pues no, Miguel Ángel no está con ellos.

- ¿A dónde se fue? -

- No reparé si acaso pasamos cerca de alguna tienda de dulces. –

Tienen que regresar sobre sus pasos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>¡Dioses! ¡La vida no es justa!<p>

TT

Quería escribir este fic como shot, pero mi jefe acaba de darme un buen de trabajo.

TT

¡Sólo le di una rápida repasada! ¡Sólo una repasada cuando yo siempre reviso y reviso y reviso y reviso y reviso…!

En fin…

Ahí si lees faltas de ortografía, lo siento.

Y pues haber cómo salgo de esta… Loeriel, o mejor dicho, a ver cómo salen de esta Mikey, Doni y Casey.

* * *

><p>Este <strong>aviso<strong> es para los(as) lectores(as) recién llegados(as):

Tal vez te parezca curioso que yo hable de que Leo tiene un osito de peluche llamado Ogima todavía a sus 15 años, pues he tratado en otros fics de darle una razonable explicación a esto (ha sido mi lado Doni), y si te parece confuso este fic, por favor, te pido que leas primero mis fics: Siesta, El Secreto de Santa, y, Un Pequeño Secreto.

Gracias.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!**

**x)**

Y bueno, aquí seguimos con este loco fic que gracias a mi jefe no pude acabarlo el mero 13 de febrero, y se suponía que los acontecimientos suceden un día antes de San Valentín, y de ser un one shot ha pasado a ser un fic más largo, quizás de 2 capítulos más;

y para acabarlo depende de cuánto trabajo tenga, de mi musa y de cuántas galletas Oreo me desayune en mi trabajo, y haber cómo queda.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

Seguimos con este loco fic, que de verdad estoy tratando de que sea muy improvisado.

- ¿Qué tan improvisado, Yun? – Doni hace la correcta observación.

Y como te imaginaras, lector(a), estamos en el centro comercial a punto de continuar con este alucine.

Pues no estoy segura, Doni; según los sabios consejos de mi Sensei Stephen King, él recomienda a los escritores que uno NO, y repito NO debe escribir lo que uno quiera que pase en la historia, es la propia historia la que nos va guiando a los escritores, y el escritor sencillamente es un espectador que va detallando el desenvolvimiento de los hechos… me gustó como lo dije xD y yo creo que este fic va a ser así, o eso espero.

Que los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

- Amen. – responden mis tres protas de este fic: Casey, Mikey y Doni.

Y permíteme, lector(a), voy por mi segunda taza de café y por más galletitas.

- Son de esas galletas Oreo– dice Miguel Ángel – las que te hacen divagar más, ¿no? –

Yo creo que sí, Mia n.n

Lector(a), a mí me gusta decirle Mia a Mikey n.n y si quieres saber por qué, tienes que leer mi fic Crisálida.

- Haciéndote promoción tu solita, ¿no Yun? – dice Casey.

Sí Casey n.n Lo que me recuerda aprovechar para recordarte, lector(a) que también escribo poemas y los subo a fictionpress; el link lo hallas en mi profie n.n

Y en lo que voy por mi café… ¡chicos, a sus lugares!

Estos grandiosos chicos que han soportado cada una de mis divagaciones, van a prepararse… para lo que ni yo me imagino n.n

Pasados 3 minutos ya estoy de vuelta… ¡y no hubo galletas Oreo! TT Ni modo.

El problema de improvisar es que se pueden omitir detalles, y yo creo que este cap debe empezar con un breve resumen de cómo empezó todo, valga la redundancia, y esto comenzó, en parte, porque el final de mi fic "Leonardo Holmes y Ogima Watson en el caso de la Misteriosa Desaparición de la Rebanada de Choclate"… ¡uf!, ha sido el titulo más largo de mis fics… al final de este fic, Leo va tras sus hermanos porque se han llevado a Ogima, y yo ya había pensado que no pasaba a más: Leo los halla en el centro comercial y entre todos ayudan a Casey con el regalo de Abril y ya, pero noooooo, mi musa me insistió que debía haber una continuación, y bueno, este fic es esa continuación n.n

Continuamos entonces… y como en los fics todo puede suceder, me traigo conmigo al Señor que narraba en la vieja caricatura de la Liga de la Justicia, el fantástico actor de doblaje, el Señor Francisco Colmenero, ¡aplausos por favor!

(Si no lo reconoces, lector(a), entra a youtube y teclea Francisco Colmenero, puedes ver el primer video, pero hay muchos más, y cuando lo escuches, seguro reconoces su voz n.n )

En capitulo anterior, estaba Casey Jones muy angustiado porque ya era 13 de febrero y todavía no tenía un bonito regalo para su novia, la Señorita Abril O'nell.

- ¡Estoy muy angustiado porque ya es 13 de febrero y todavía no tengo un bonito regalo para mi novia! -

El Señor Casey se quejaba amargamente con sus amigos Donatelo y Miguel Ángel, a lo que Donatelo le dijo con ese escrutinio de genio de la familia.

- Será porque hasta el día de hoy, te has decidido buscarle un regalo. -

El Señor Casey Jones no pudo negarlo.

- Pos… pa' qué te digo que no si sí. –

- Si es bien fácil, Casey: – el joven Miguel Ángel dio su punto de vista – unos chocolates, unas flores y asunto arreglado. –

- Pero eso fue el año pasado, y esta vez quiero darle algo especial. -

- Y considerando que – dijo Donatelo – a estas horas todos los centros comerciales deben estar abarrotados, dudo que puedas hallar algo bueno, bonito y barato. -

Al Señor Casey se le partió el corazón por tan funestas palabras.

- ¡No! -

- Yo he visto que Abril – dijo Miguel Ángel – no tiene muchos ositos de peluche; podrías regalarle uno tan bonito como Ogima. -

- ¡Qué buena idea Mikey! – el destrozado corazón del Señor Jones resurgió de entre los escombros de su derruida esperanza - Me llevo el osito de Leo, – caminó directo a la pulcra habitación del joven de azul – y busco uno que se le parezca. -

- No creo que sea tan buena idea. – la voz de la sensatez trató de impedir una locura – Leo se puede enojar si no le pedimos permiso para llevarnos a su oso. -

Pero cuando el corazón y la razón tienen un aguerrido encuentro, la razón nunca ha ganado una partida.

- ¡Pero tú lo dijiste Doni! A estas horas hay mucha gente buscando un regalo, y si no me voy ahorita, alguien puede ganarme ese osito que debe estar esperando a que vaya por él, y ¿cómo voy a saber qué osito es si no me llevo al osito de Leo para ver que más o menos se parezcan?, y no puedo esperar a Leo para decirle que me de chance de prestarme su oso. -

- ¿Y a dónde fue Leo? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

- Lo ignoro. – dijo Donatelo.

- Yo menos. – dijo Casey.

- Señor Colmenero, – Miguel Ángel se dirige a mí, saliéndose momentáneamente de la trama – usted es el narrador, usted debe saber a dónde fue Leo. -

Ustedes me disculparan, eso pregúntenselo a la Señorita escritora, yo solo leo el improvisado guión.

Pues esteeeee… esa parte no se me ha ocurrido ^^' pero ya se me ocurrirá. Prosigamos por fa.

- En vista de que no hay opción… – dijo Donatelo. 

Nuestros amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Leonardo. 

- Podemos dejarle una nota. – Miguel Ángel sugirió.

- Bien. – Donatelo estuvo de acuerdo – Ojala la nota sea de utilidad para que Leo no se enoje con nosotros. -

Y como ya sabemos los que nos hemos vistos envueltos en esta alocada historia, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Casey tomaron el osito de peluche de Leonardo tan sólo dejándole una nota que le explicaba la ausencia de su amiguito.

Muchas gracias Señor Colmenero.

Ha sido un placer, niña.

Y este fenomenal actor de doblaje orgullosamente de México pasa a retirarse, y ya hechas la aclaración del inicio de este fic, pues le seguimos.

Al final del primer cap, Donatelo y Casey ya había ubicado un local de regalos, fotocopias, envoltorios, papelería, Internet y mucho más, y vieron que sí hay ositos de peluche, y Donatelo le pidió a Miguel Ángel que le prestara al osito de peluche que lleva para que lo pudieran comparar con los otros ositos que hay en el aparador, y… ¡oh sorpresa! Mikey no está, Mikey se fue… y por mi cabeza se me atraviesa una canción xD

Mikey no está

Mikey se fue.

Mikey se escapa de mi vida,

y tú que si estás,

preguntas porqué lo amo

a pesar de las heridas.

Mikey se fue,

no dijo adiós,

dejando rota mi pasión.

Mikey quizá ya me olvidó,

y otra rozó su corazón.

Y yo sólo sé decir su nombre,

no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío.

¿Quién me abrigará este frío?

¡Y vaya que ha hecho frío!, pero siguiendo con el fic…

Mientras Donatelo y Casey tienen que regresar el camino recorrido para ver a dónde se fue Miguel Ángel, adivina dónde anda, o más bien, adivina con quién está el pilluelo xD

Miguel Ángel está platicando con una preciosa chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro.

Los dos caminan por alguna parte del centro comercial.

- Me parece que – dice la linda chica - eres un chico muy tierno si tú todavía tienes tu osito de peluche y no te da pena pasear con él. -

- Así es amiga. – dice Miguel Ángel y con **el osito de Leonardo **en sus brazos – Soy un chico muy tierno. Mi oso y yo hemos sido grandes amigos desde que tengo memoria. –

- ¡Qué lindo! Ya no hay chicos como tú. –

- Ya no habemos. –

- Seguro que… has venido a buscar un regalo para tu novia. -

- Para mi novia no, no tengo. –

- ¡Ah, qué bien! Digo… ¿tu osito tiene nombre? –

- Claro, se llama Ogima. –

- ¡Ogima! ¡Qué lindo nombre! Jamás lo había escuchado. ¿Significa algo? –

- Ahh… bueno… si… debe significar algo… eeehhhh… significa… significa… - mira para todos lados buscando desesperadamente la iluminación de los Dioses, y de repente ve… - ¡Una tienda de helados! –

- ¿Tienda de helados? ¿Eso significa Ogima? -

- Aaaahhh… no…. quiero decir… te invito un helado, bueno, si quieres, porque con este frío… ¡bbbrrrrrr! -

- Ah, sí, gracias. Aquí hace calor, así que el helado está bien. –

- Pues vamos por tu helado. -

Y mientras la chica, Ogima y Miguel Ángel van a la paletería, justo en ese momento van pasando Donatelo y Casey pero no alcanzar a verlos entrar en el local.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Donatelo se cuestiona tratando de conservar la serenidad que le caracteriza al estar en situaciones en las que cualquier otro chico de su edad estaría llamando a su mami con desesperación…

- ¡Mami! – … y también Casey.

- Tranquilo Casey, quizás pasó frente a una pastelería y se ha olvidado de nosotros. –

- ¡Y se dice mi amigo! -

- Resulta ser que su mejor amigo es su estomago; en cuanto sacie momentáneamente su ávido apetito, nos buscará. -

- Sí… pero ya para entonces habrán cerrado todos los aparadores. – Casey está perdiendo la esperanza… lo que a mí me parece raro si quienes se les perdieron fueron Miguel Ángel y Ogima.

- Es probable que cierren el centro comercial a altas horas de la noche debido al día de mañana. –

- Que los Dioses te oigan. –

- Podemos seguir viendo los osos de peluche; hay decenas y decenas de osos de peluche, puedes hallar alguno para Abril, o quizás otro obsequio. –

- Quizás… -

No pues sí, Casey también va a dejar que Esperanza se le pierda, y es que tenía la linda ilusión de regalarle un oso de peluche a Abril parecido al osito de Leonardo, y es que la verdad, hay que saber a dónde ir porque hay ositos de peluche a ositos de peluche. Yo hace poco le regalé un osito a la hermana de Guir, Guira, aunque no fue tan difícil escogerlo porque por donde trabajo hay una tienda donde hay osos muy bonitos, o más bien sí fue difícil, porque yo quería hallar un osito con corbata o moño pero nada más había con bufanda, y porque todos traían bufanda me tarde en elegir uno y por eso la divagación en el otro cap: me decía que por qué todos los ositos traían bufanda si no hace frío todo el año, ¿o traían la bufanda por que acá en México es invierno?; lo bueno que mi Gary trae un bonito moño y así está elegante todo el año, porque eso de la bufanda, estársela quitando y poniendo dependiendo de la época del año, o no quitársela y que la traiga puesta todo el año como que me hizo pensar si era buena idea regalarle a Guira un oso de peluche con bufanda…

- Ejeem… - Donatelo hace un carraspeo.

Lo siento, pero es que sí es un tema importante; total, le regale a Guira un oso bien bonito y con bufanda n.n

Y bueno… Casey ya no está tan seguro de buscar un oso de peluche para Abril si quien trae el oso de peluche de Leonardo quién sabe en dónde anda.

- ¡¿Y sí lo voceamos? – se le ocurre a Casey… ¡pero a mi se me ocurrió primero!, ¿quién está escribiendo este fic?

- Buena idea, porque por celular no lo ubico, debió olvidarlo. Vamos. -

Casey y Donatelo van a esa sección de Atención a Clientes para que por el micrófono den el aviso y que se oiga por todo el centro comercial de que ellos dos están esperando por Miguel Ángel en alguna parte, y así, Miguel Ángel al escuchar el aviso se acuerde a lo que ha ido al centro comercial con su hermano y su amigo… o yo me imagino que así funciona porque yo nunca me he perdido y nunca me han voceado, ni en el metro.

Y justo cuando Casey y Donatelo están en camino, la chica a la que Miguel Ángel invitó el helado, Ogima y el mismo Miguel Ángel, van saliendo de la paletería.

¿No te choca cuando pasa eso? Andas busque y busque a alguien o algo y pues no lo hallas, y cuando lo hallas, resulta que estaba frente a tu nariz, pero para efectos de este fic, es por_ hacerla de emoción_ x)

- Así que te gusta el skate. – le dice la chica al chico de la sudadera naranja, osease, a Miguel Ángel.

Y me disculparas, lector(a) que escriba skate y no patineta, y es que acá en México, siendo vecinos de Estados Unidos, usamos un buen de palabras en ingles en vez de la traducción o usamos unas que se le parecen.

- Sip. – responde Miguel Ángel.

- _Yo lo he visto haciendo unas acrobacias increíbles con su patineta_ – dice Ogima (acuérdate, lector(a), que es Mikey haciendo la voz de niño para que parezca que Ogima está hablando); la chica sonríe - _y es muy bueno__. -_

- Sí, - dice la chica – me imagino que sí. -

- _Y tú eres muy bonita. _-

- Gracias. -

- _¿Me das un beso?_ -

- A un osito tan lindo como tú, por supuesto. -

Los dos adolescentes se detienen tantito para que la adolescente le de un beso a Ogima.

- ¡Mua! – se lo planta en la mejilla.

- _Aaaah…_ – y Ogima se desmaya.

- ¡Tus besos son mortales! – Miguel Ángel se asombra ante el poder del beso de la Doncella.

- ¡Jajajaja! Tal vez con otro pueda revivirlo. -

- Haber… -

La chica le da otro beso al osito.

- ¡Mua! -

- _¡Ah!_ – y revive –_ Hola._ – agita su manita.

- Hola. -

- _Sentí que me fui al cielo._-

- Sí, por un momento. -

- Yo también quiero ir al cielo. – dice Miguel Ángel - ¿Qué tal si me das un beso también? – le dice a la chica señalando su mejilla.

La chica se sonroja.

- Bueno… pero no es mi culpa si hay que llamar a los paramédicos, porque este beso va a ser con más sentimiento, porque creo que eres un chico muy lindo y gracioso. -

- _¿Y yo no soy lindo y gracioso? _– dice Ogima.

- Tu también eres lindo y gracioso, Ogima, y también Mikey, pero a Mikey no le he dado su beso. –

- Así que con permisito… - y Miguel Ángel se prepara para el beso…

Y la chica se acerca al chico que le ha parecido tan lindo y gracioso, y se acerca más y más, más y más, más y más…

Y Miguel Ángel se prepara para irse derechito al cielo y sin escalas y…

- ¡Pamela! – grita un chico a la chica, que estaba por darle un beso a Miguel Ángel, un chico bien parecido, alto y fornido.

- ¡Efraín! -

-_ ¿Quién es Efraín? _-

- Mi _peoresnada_. -

- _Ah. _–

El chico llamado Efraín va con su novia tan furioso que a Miguel Ángel le parece que el piso tiembla con cada paso que da.

¡BROOOM!

¡BROOOM!

¡BROOOM!

¡BROOOM!

Pero quién le manda andar de coqueto, ¿verdad? xD

- ¿Se puede saber quién es este caballero que te acompaña? – hasta eso Efraín trata de mantener la calma.

- Es un amigo. –

- Un amigo, ¿eh? -

- Un amigo. -

- Mientras yo ando como loco por todas partes buscando la dichosa pulsera que quieres, tú mientras te la pasas _chido_ con un "amigo". -

- Como estabas tardándote mucho, me aburría esperándote, y vi pasar a este simpático chico con su lindo osito, y le dije "hola". ¿Qué hay de malo en saludar a alguien? -

- Saludar no, pero aunque digas que esté "chico" es simpático, a mi no me lo parece. -

- Con que estás celoso. –

- Yo no estoy celoso. –

- Pues sí no me atiendes como merezco… -

Por favor, no me preguntes de dónde salió este dialogo que parece de telenovela, si a mi no me gustan las novelas… en fin.

Y total, ahí están Ogima y Miguel Ángel en medio de la demostración de celos de Efraín con Pamela, y si digo en medio, es que están en medio, han quedado entre el chico y la chica que se van acercando más y más una a otro porque la discusión entre ellos se intensifica; pareciera que Miguel Ángel y Ogima están atrapados en una de esas trampas mortales en las que cae Indiana Jones al ir en busca de un tesoro, de esas trampas en la que las paredes se van cerrando y se van cerrando y amenazan al pobre prisionero en quedar aplastado y aplanado como una pizza; pues así se sienten Ogima y Miguel Ángel, y todo porque Miguel Ángel fue en busca de un tesoro tan valioso como lo es el beso de una bella chica, y por eso, van a quedar aplastados por el novio celoso y por la novia coqueta…

Pero en eso… ¡Ogima y Miguel Ángel son salvados por la campana!, o mejor dicho: ¡Ogima y Miguel Ángel son salvados por el altavoz del centro comercial que los vocea!

"Señor Miguel Ángel Hamato, Señor Miguel Ángel Hamato. Se solicita con urgencia su presencia en la oficina de Atención a Clientes. Su amigo y su hermano esperan por usted."

- Ustedes me disculpara, pero nos llaman. – les avisa a los dos novios que siguen reclamándose uno a otra, y corre y corre con Ogima.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Atención a Clientes…

- ¿Crees que Mikey haya oído el aviso? – Casey le pregunta a Donatelo.

- Debió haberlo oído. –

- Si así quieres darme ánimos… -

¡Yo sé cómo dar ánimos! xD

Voy por mi uniforme de porrista blanco con azul y mis pompones, y gracias a la magia de los fics, regreso ya cambiada xD

¡Denme una C! (y doy saltos y agito los pompones)

- ¡C! – dice Casey.

Pero la voz de la razón me recuerda que hay que continuar con la función.

- Debes continuar con el fic Yun. -

Me gustan los uniformes y me gusta echar porras xD y puedo echarte porras, Casey, en lo que llega Mikey, si consigue llegar xD

E insisto: gracias a la magia de los fics, mientras yo le hago de porrista en la oficina de Atención a Clientes, podemos ver que Miguel Ángel corre a esconderse tras… tras… ¡un grupo de niñas boys scout! (espero que así se les diga, o son ¿girls scouts?)

- ¿Le sucede algo señor? – una de las niñas que parece ser la que liderea el grupo y le pregunta a esa "persona" que está agachada como escondiéndose de algo.

- ¿No ven a un chico con cara de querer matar a alguien? –

El grupo de niñas, como se les ha inculcado ayudar al necesitado y ese chico se le oye aterrado (no le ven la cara por el gorro y la bufanda que nada más dejan ver su aterrada mirada), todas ellas ven para todos lados.

- No hay moros en la costa. – le dice la niña.

- ¡Uf! Creí que de esta no me salvaba. - se levanta - Yo, el campeón del Nexo de batalla, que he enfrentado un sin fin de batallas mortales, por un momento creí que no iba a poder escapar de un novio celoso, ¡y ni fue mi culpa!, no sabía que Pamela tiene novio, ella fue la que se acercó a mí y me dijo "Hola", y no podía ser un chico grosero y no responder a su saludo, ¿verdad? –

El grupo de niñas, que viene siendo de unas 20, ¡no!, mejor que sean 30 xD (y… ¡puf!, hay más niñas xD ) todas ellas miran al chico que habla sin parar, pero mueven la cabeza en un "sí" sólo para no ser ellas las groseras, y responden cortésmente a la pregunta, y cuando la niña líder ya va a despedirse del chico después de haber hecho su buena obra del día… todas todas se fijan que el chico trae un lindo oso de peluche entre los brazos.

- Es el osito de peluche más lindo y tierno que he visto en mi corta vida. – dicen todas las niñas como hipnotizadas o como zombies.

- ¡Oh! Se nota que tienen un buen gusto. Se llama Ogima. Saluda Ogima. –

- _¡Hola! _-

Pero las niñas parece que han olvidado como hablar, siguen como hipnotizadas.

- A mi también me parece que Ogima es el osito más bonito del mundo, - Miguel Ángel trata de seguir con la charla - si vieran cómo lo cuida L… -

Pero calla porque el aire repentinamente se ha vuelto frío, muy frío, como si un espíritu maligno hubiese sido liberado desde las profundidades del infierno.

- Me das miedo cuando hablas así, Yun. –

Si digo, lector(a), que hace frío y no calor es porque, según Dante Alighieri, lo más profundo del Infierno está congelado.

Y tienes que Mikey, tienes que, porque entonces te das cuenta que las lindas niñas scouts ya no los son; traeran sus uniformes, pero han sido poseídas por ese lado tierno que adora los cuentos de princesas, a las Hadas, a los Unicornios, las películas de Barbie, pero sobre todo, todas ellas son el tipo de niña que ama con locura a los pachoncitos osos de peluche.

- ¡Yo quiero ese oso de peluche! – gritan todas y extendiendo sus manos hacia el osito de peluche que TÚ, Mikey, cargas entre tus brazos.

- ¡AAAHHHH! –

Miguel Ángel huye despavorido del grupo de niñas que quieren arrebatarle a Ogima…

Y hasta aquí llega este cap x) Señor Colmenero, si me hace el favor de hacer el cierre de este cap.

Naturalmente. Ejem… (prepara su voz para darle ese tono dramático xD )

¿Podrá Casey hallar el regalo perfecto para Abril?

¿Miguel Ángel sobrevivirá al asedio de esas niñas fanáticas de los osos de peluche?

¿Leonardo recuperará a su amiguito de la infancia? 

¿La siguiente vez habrá galletas Oreo en la cocina del trabajo y Yun podrá comer algunas para que le ayuden a divagar más y que este fic no resulte ser su tercer fiasco en lo que lleva de escritora de fics?

¡No dejes de leer el siguiente capítulo de este loco fic a la misma hora y por el mismo site!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**¡Gracias por tus reviews!**

Gracias por leer este confuso y loco fic,

y una disculpa por la tardanza.

He tenido 4 semanas de muchísimo trabajo, apenas si he dormido, pero esta 5ta. semana ha estado más relax. Una semana más, y el tormento se acaba.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTECIA:<strong>

Estás a punto de leer un fic loco y confuso, pero espero que las risas que te provoque leerlo lo compense.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

_Sin galletas Oreo pero con mucha tensión en el trabajo, la función debe continuar. _

_Dioses… ¡la primavera ya llegó y no he acabado con este fic, y se supone que las cosas pasan en pleno invierno! _

_Y como el 13 de febrero ya pasó, contaré los hechos en Pasado._

_En fin._

_Por favor señor Colmenero. (Él va a narrar lo sucedido antes con esa prodigiosa voz que tiene n.n)_

En el capítulo anterior:

Nuestro amigo Casey todavía no tenía un regalo de San Valentín para la señorita Abril, y en su desesperación fue a buscar a sus amigos tortugas, y fue nuestro latoso amigo Miguel Ángel que le sugirió que le regalara un oso de peluche como el oso de peluche, que posee su hermano Leonardo, llamado Ogima, pero Casey no se conformó con la idea, sino que creyó conveniente llevarse a Ogima para usarlo como referencia y hallar un oso de peluche tan lindo como Ogima. Lo tomaron y le dejaron una nota a su dueño que no tardarían en regresarlo.

Y así, en nombre del Amor, Casey, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel salieron en busca del regalo perfecto para Abril a pesar de haber una tormenta de nieve, pero ya que llegaron al centro comercial, todo parecía que saldría bien, pero no: Miguel Ángel quien trae a Ogima, se desvió un poco del plan original.

- ¿Un poco? –

Casey pregunta algo enojado a la espera de su turno para actuar.

- ¡¿Algo enojado? –

_Tranquilo Casey. Por favor, continúe Señor Colmenero._

Y como iba diciendo: mientras Casey y Donatelo iban rumbo a la tienda donde venden peluches, Miguel Ángel se quedó atrás porque una niña muy bonita le había dicho "Hola", y él, como todo un caballero, no iba a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero al poco rato de una amena charla, llegó el novio de la chica, y Miguel Ángel estuvo a punto de perder el caparazón, fue muy hábil en escapar del novio celoso, pero como dice el dicho: "Sales de Guatemala y entras a Guatepior"…

Miguel Ángel, es su huida, se encontró con unas simpáticas niñas scouts que le ayudaron a ocultarse del enfurecido novio celoso , que en cuanto vieron que traía a un tierno oso de peluche, olvidaron por completo toda la disciplina que han aprendido al ser unas scouts, y cada una se convirtió en una mini Barney adoradora de todo lo que es lindo y tierno, como lo es Ogima.

- _¡Quiero ese oso!_ –

Gritaron las niñas.

Y continuando con esta loca historia, podemos ver cómo Miguel Ángel echó a correr, y las niñas no tuvieron ninguna buena intención en dejar escapar a la indefensa tortuga.

- ¡Mami! –

Miguel Ángel pidió ayuda a gritos.

¿Ahora quien podía salvarlo?

_(Ahora voy yo n.n)_

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera del área de Atención a clientes…_

- Ya pasaron como 15 minutos y Mikey 'ni sus luces'_. _– _Casey se quejó de la impuntualidad de su amigo._

- Creo que deberías considerar otro tipo de regalo para Abril. – _Donatelo le dijo._

- Yo quiero regalarle algo muy especial a Abril, y un osito como Ogima me parece que es lo más mejor para ella, pero creo que tienes razón. -

- No te desamines, Casey. – _le dije yo_ – Creo que necesitas de otra sección de porras. – _seguía trayendo mi uniforme de porrista, preparada para más maromas._

- Gracias Yun, pero, ¿qué no se supone que debes ser tú la que cuente esta patoaventura y no estar de 'colada'en la historia? –

- Lo hago n.n Se puede ser parte de la historia y ser quien narre a la vez, si eso siempre hace Cuzco, el Emperador de las Aventuras del Emperador. -

- Ves muchas caricaturas. –

- Me gustan las caricaturas. -

- Aunque a Yun se haya 'colado' en la historia, – _dijo Donatelo _– no podemos estar esperando a Mikey toda la noche. Yo sugiero que cada quien vaya a diversas tiendas, y quien encuentre algo que puede ser un bonito regalo para Abril, que llame a los otros. –

- Me parece buena idea. – _dijo Casey más animado y agradecido de tener a estos amigos._

- Igual a mí. – _dije con una sonrisa._

_Y nuestros amigos, incluyendo a la colada, se separon para poder cubrir más terreno en el bullicioso centro comercial, donde había tanta gente. _

_Como había mucha gente, a Miguel Ángel se le complicaba huir de las niñas poseídas por el espíritu del dinosaurio tenebrosamente amigable: Barney. _

- ¡Comper, comper, comper! –

_Se abrió paso entre la multitud tratando de no lastimar a nadie, y por ser educado, no iba tan rápido como quería._

_Y pisándole los talones, iban las niñitas a trote muy campantes; como traían su uniforme de girl scout e iban cantando una rítmica canción, sencillamente, las personas, creyendo que esas lindas niñas estaban en el cumplimiento de una buena obra, les abrían paso._

- ¡Me gustan los helados! – _cantaba la líder de las scouts._

- ¡**Me gustan los helados**! – _respondían las demás._

- ¡Y los príncipes encantados! –

- ¡**Y los príncipes encantados**! –

- ¡Me gusta Barbie! -

- ¡**Me gusta Barbie**! -

- ¡Y el dinosaurio Barnie! -

- ¡**Y el dinosaurio Barnie**! -

- ¡Y adoro las crepas! -

- ¡**Y adoro las crepas**! -

- ¡Pero lo que amo con locura! -

- ¡**Pero lo que amo con locura**! -

- ¡Son los ositos de felpa! -

- ¡**Son los ositos de felpa**! -

_Miguel Ángel volteó la cabeza para ver hasta dónde estaban las niñas, aparte les hizo saber algo._

- ¡Sobre mi caparazón! ¡Nunca tendrán al osito más lindo del m…! – _pero_ _calló._

_La expresión en la cara de cada niña era esa expresión de "lo que quiero lo consigo"; esto le hizo perder la fe en que no le quitarían el osito de peluche, y tropezó… _

_En esa fracción de segundo Miguel Ángel sintió que no había escapatoria alguna de esos pequeños monstruos adorables… ¡sintió qué le iban a quitar el osito con solo decirle 'por favor'!... pero enseguida pensó en su hermano mayor y en lo triste que se pondría, entonces, no cayó al piso, sino que recuperó el paso para seguir huyendo._

- ¡Agárrate bien, Ogima! – _guardó al osito dentro de su sudadera pero su cabecita asomaba, no quería perder de vista a las niñas_.

_Miguel Ángel continuó huyendo entre la muchedumbre a un paso más confiado._

_Habiendo tantos adornos de San Valentín colgados de todas partes, a Miguel Ángel se le ocurrió una genial idea: dejó de huir, tomó el extremo de uno de esos adornos, le dio un fuerte tirón, lo que provoca que se desprendiera del techo llevándose al suelo otros adornos también…_

- ¡Me gustan los helados! –

- ¡**Me gustan los helados**! –

- ¡Y los príncipes encantados! –

- ¡**Y los príncipes encantados**! –

… _y cuando las niñas estaban peligrosamente cerca de Miguel Ángel, muchos de los adornos les cayeron encima a ellas._

- ¡Aaah! -

- ¡Ja! ¡No contaban con mi astucia! – _Miguel Ángel ya cantaba victoria, pero..._

_Una de las niñas scouts sacó de su bolsa de la blusa una de esas tijeras de punta redondeada, y rápido cortó el delicado adorno que las había hecho prisioneras._

_Los alegres ojos azules de la tortuga pronto fueron eclipsados por un mal presentimiento._

- Una niña scout está preparada para todo. – _dijo la líder de las scouts._

_Estando muy cerca del osito que ellas querían a como de lugar, se liberaron con brusquedad del adorno, jalándolo, esto hizo que más adornos se desprendan del techo; las niñas salieron de su prisión, y en un parpadeo, rodearon a Miguel Ángel, y sin perder más tiempo, se fueron acercando más y más, como zombies que buscaban devorarle el cerebro…_

- Quiero ese oso. – _corearon el grupo de niñas con lúgubre voz_…

_Pero unas cuantas niñas olvidaron su fanatismo por los ositos de peluche al oír a las personas a su alrededor que necesitaban ayuda._

- ¡Ah! -

- ¡El cielo se está cayendo! -

- ¡Me habían dicho que el amor me iba a caer de golpe, pero no así! -

_Decenas y decenas de metros de adornos de color rojo se estaban desprendiendo y cayéndoles encima a mucha gente._

_Unas cuantas niñas scouts acudieron al llamado de ayuda, pero muchas otras rodearon al chico de la bufanda naranja…_

_¡Pero Miguel Ángel no se desanimó! El coraje que había hallado y que sabía que vivía dentro de él y que le ha sido de mucha ayuda en momentos muy desesperantes, se encendió, y sus ojos echaron chispas de férrea determinación…_

_Y esta determinación hizo retroceder a varias niñas, pero otras más necias se prepararon a caerle encima._

_Miguel Ángel volteó para todos lados, buscando ayuda, porque aunque es un ninja, no podía pelear contra esas niñas, y encontró esa ayuda._

_Un chico 'cerillo_´_ llevaba una fila de carritos de súper mercado de vuelta al supermercado._

_De un gran salto, Miguel Ángel esquivó varias niñas que brincaron para atraparlo, y cayó en la larga fila de carritos dividiéndola en dos, y cayó dentro de uno, y por el impacto, el carrito salió a toda velocidad._

_-_ ¡Ai se ven! _– agitó la mano despidiéndose de las molestas niñas._

_Pero las niñas eran más testarudas que cuando salían a vender galletas: de dos en dos, tomaron un carrito, y una se sentó dentro y otra fue la que condujo, y como en la Formula 1, salieron disparadas en persecución del bólido en el que viajaba el osito de peluche._

- ¡Tras ellos! – _ordenó la líder._

- ¡Quítense que ai les voy! – decía Miguel Ángel.

_Miguel Ángel avisaba a los transeúntes para no chocar contra ellos, pero como el cochecito no tenia volante, trataba de moverlo de un lado a otro para no arrollar a nadie, y consiguió no arrollar a nadie, o casi:_

_¡Una novia tuvo que brincar a los brazos del novio que por su peso, los dos cayeron a un bote de basura!_

- ¡Lo siento! -

_¡Un señor que llevaba en las manos un paquete, tuvo que saltar a un lado para salvar la vida, pero al caer, su cara se estrelló contra el paquete y se embarró de crema batida! Era un pastel lo que llevaba._

- ¡Lo siento! -

_¡Llegó a testerear a un chico que espera en la fila del puesto de hamburguesa! _

_- _¡Lo siento! –

_Miguel Ángel volteó para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada al chico, pero no le pasó nada, nada más tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, y tumbó al siguiente en la fila, y éste tiró a una chica detrás suyo, y la chica cayó y tiró al que estaba atrás, quien cayó y tiró al de atrás…y así tocos los de la fila fueron cayendo uno tras otro._

- Parecen fichas de domino. –

_Vio cómo los que esperaban en la larga fila caían uno a uno porque el cochecito está deteniéndose._

_El cochecito en el que iba Miguel Ángel, como no tenía piloto, ya estaba perdiendo velocidad._

- ¡Ay no! -

- ¡Lo tenemos! -

_Pero cuando pasó muy despacio junto al señor que limpiaba los pisos, tomó el jalador. _

- ¡Hey! –

- ¡Lo siento! –

_Usó el jalador a manera de remo y le dio impulso al cochecito. _

- ¡Más rápido! – _la líder les ordenó a las demás, que gracias a todas las actividades que hace una chica scout, tienen buena condición física y la persecución siguió._

- Vaya suerte que tenemos, ¿eh, Ogima? –

- _Esas niñas no se van a cansar. _-

_Miguel Ángel se dió un fuerte impulso a la vez que se inclinaba a la derecha para dar una vuelta, y para no arrollar a una pareja de adorables ancianitos, y con el impulso llegó hasta las escaleras eléctricas, pero como no tenía frenos…_

- ¡Posición de choque! -

_Se hizo bolita, chocó contra un escalón… _

_¡PUFP!_

… _y el carrito se trepó a la escalera eléctrica._

- ¡Abandonen el carrito! – _dijo Miguel Ángel de la misma manera que se da la alarma al tener que abandonar un barco porque se hunde_ - ¡Ositos lindos y chicos guapos primero! -

_Estaba por dar un salto antes de que las niñas les dieran alcance, pero Ogima lo detuvo._

-_ No podemos Mikey, no podemos bajar de un vehiculo en movimiento. _-

- Tienes razón, – _y tuvo que sentarse en el carrito._

_- Es peligroso bajar de un vehiculo en movimiento, me lo ha dicho Leo. –_

_- _A mí también me lo dijo, pero dadas las circuntancias, yo creo que debería saltar.

- _No Mikey, o te acuso con Leo. _-

- O si estas escaleras subieran más rápido, como que van muy despacio. –

- _Sí. _-

- Ojala hubiera de esa musiquita que te ponen cuando tienes que esperar. –

- _Puedo tararear._ -

- Buena idea. –

- _Tururu, tururu, turuuuu, rururuuuuuu…_ -

_Y mientras Ogima tarareaba Yellow Submarine, canción de The Beatles, las niñas llegaron en sus bólidos del súper, bajaron de ellos dejándolos mal estacionados, y subieron rápido por las escaleras eléctricas._

_El carrito ya casi llegaba al siguiente piso pero estaba atorado; Miguel Ángel se movió frenéticamente en el carrito para tratar de desatorarlo, pero no se podía._

- ¡Estamos atorados y ahí vienen las Elviras! -

_Miguel Ángel se refería al personaje Elvira de los Tiny Toons; es admiradora de los animalitos tiernos, pero nada cuidadosa con ellos_.

- ¡Lo tenemos! –

_Al llegar el carrito al siguiente piso, las escaleras eléctricas dejaron de funcionar por el atoramiento del carrito, y comenzó a oírse un ruido raro._

- Hasta aquí llegamos, Ogima. – _dijo Miguel Ángel con mucha tristeza; lo abrazó con un solo brazo, el otro lo tenía ocupado con el improvisado remo._

_Era tan grande la tristeza de Miguel Ángel, que hasta se oyó la música triste de un violín. ¡Ah! Es que en ese piso hay una tienda de instrumentos musicales, y un señor estaba probando un violín y tocaba Sad Violin._

- _Por favor Mikey_, - _el osito se angustió_ – _no empieces a despedirte_. -

- Perdóname. –

-_ No hay nada que perdonar, has hecho lo que pudiste, pero esas niñas son tenaces. _-

- ¡Buuuuuaaaaaaa! – _Miguel Ángel empezó a llorar _- ¡No fui capaz de protegerte de esas niñas fans locas de todo lo que es cursi! -

- _Insinúas que yo soy cursi. _– _el osito se molestó un poco_.

_El señor dejó de tocar el violín porque le pareció que iba a haber una discusión; le hubiera gustado tocar otro poco de música para decidirse o no a comprar el instrumento._

- No digo que seas cursi, porque entonces estaría diciendo que Leo es el cursi. -

- _Leo tampoco es cursi_. – _el osito se molestó un poco más_ – _El que me tenga todavía no quiere decir que él sea cursi, todo lo contrario, es un chico valiente pero también amable._ -

- No quise decir eso. -

- _Bueno, ya que estamos: es divertido jugar contigo, o con Rafita, o hacer experimentos con Doni, pero, ¿por qué les gusta molestar a Leo y no le avisan cuando uno de ustedes me lleva_? -

- Porque es divertido cómo exagera al cuidarte, hasta parece tu mamá. -

- _Al menos podrían avisarle. Estar con ustedes es divertido, pero después siento feo al ver a Leo tan preocupado. _-

- No te prometo nada, pero trataré. -

- ¿Ya acabaron? – _dijo la líder de las scouts_.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿A qué hora llegaron que no nos dimos cuenta? -

- Se supone que estamos en una persecución, no en la hora del té. -

- Para esta acalorada persecución, mejor un helado de chocochispas. -

- Mejor di tus plegarias. -

- Para ser una niña, eres muy ruda. -

- En la brigada de los niñas exploradoras se nos inculca el aprender haciendo, el aprender jugando y el aprendizaje por medio del servicio, y eso nos desarrolla del carácter. –

- ¡Ah, mira! Se parece al Ninjitsu. -

- ¿Al Ninjitsu? -

- ¡Sí! El Ninjitsu es una disciplina muy rigurosa, y aparte de fortalecer el cuerpo, también fortalecemos el carácter y el espiritu. –

- Oh, quizas le diga a mis padres que quiero aprender Ninjitsu. –

- Apenas estas en la edad. Yo lo aprendi apenas aprendia a caminar. –

- Entonces ya eres un experto. -

- No tanto. Llegar a ser un Maestro en el Ninjitsu lleva años y años y años y años y años… -

- Nora, - _le dijo a la líder una de las scouts _– ¿no se supone que vamos en pos de ese lindo osito de peluche? -

- Tienes, razón. Es este chico que _se anda por las ramas_, y me distrajo. –

- No eres la única que me ha dicho un halago tan bonito; mis hermanos siempre me lo dicen. –

- Brigada Ardilla… - _dijo la lider con voz de mando_ - ¡sobre el chico de la bufanda naranja que le tapa casi toda la cara! -

- ¡Sí es súper abrigadora y me la tejió mi hermanote el gruñón! -

_Esta vez no funcionó la distracción… ¡las niñas exploradoras atacaron al chico de la bufanda naranja!_

_Pero nuestros dos amigos tienen un gran angelote _xD

_Como las escaleras eléctricas no estaban funcionando como debe ser gracias al carrito de supermercado que estaba atorado, el mecanismo que las hace funcionar echó una gran chispa, lo que asustó a las niñas y a la tortuga que se hace pasar por un chico humano ocultando su cara con una bonita bufanda tejida por su hermano Rafael._

¡CRRIIIISSSHHHHH!

- ¡Aaaah! -

_Unas y el otro dejaron escapar un alarido agudo de miedo porque, enseguida de la chispa, se fue la luz en esa parte del centro comercial._

- ¡Aaah! – _ese fue el grito de que la oscuridad los había sorprendido_.

- ¡Nora, tengo miedo! - _dijeron varias de las niñas scouts_.

- Tranquilas. Una scout está preparada para cualquier emergencia. – _sacó una linterna pequeña y la encendió; otras la imitaron._

- ¡Yo también tengo miedo, Nora! – _las niñas oyeron decir al chico y lo alumbraron._

_El carrito ya no estaba._

- ¡Ñañañañaña! - _se oyó en alguna parte_ - ¡No pueden atrapar al Campeón del Nexo de Batalla! -

_Las niñas estaban por apuntar con las linternas hacia donde parecía que se oía la voz, pero no fue necesario, se activaron las luces de emergencia; eran tenues, pero fue suficiente para ver dónde estaba el chico._

- ¡Ahí! – _señaló una de las niñas y echaron a correr._

_Miguel Ángel y el osito estaban a escasos 2 metros._

- ¡Quiero a mi Mami!

-_ ¡Yo quiero a Leo! _–

_Por esa luz tan tenue, Miguel Ángel vio con horror cómo se iban acercándose las niñas, que otra vez parecían ser zombies que querían comerle el cerebro._

_Pero Miguel Ángel no en valde a estudiado Ninjitsu prácticamente desde que supo caminar; reaccionó a tiempo, y ayudándose con el jalador, se dio un gran impulso, y el carrito salió echando chispas de las llantas cual auto de Formula 1._

¡RRRRRRUUUUUNNNNN!

- ¡Se escapa! –

- ¡Uuuuujjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Nadie es capaz de vencer al Duo Dinámico! – _Miguel Ángel volteó para ver que había dejado atrás a sus perseguidoras._

_¡Había conseguido escapar de las Ardillas adoradoras de ositos de peluche…! _

Pero…

- Esos "peros" nunca me han caído bien. –

_Ni a mi, pero Mikey, ya me jalaron la oreja porque es confuso que el personaje interactúe con la narradora, y también me jalaron la oreja porque la narradora no debe interactuar con el personaje, y también porque se supone que yo no puedo ser narradora y personaje a la vez._

- No entiendo. –

_Yo entendí más o menos, y eso que ya llevo un tiempo escribiendo, pero mejor sigamos con ese "pero" que dejamos atrás unos renglones antes…_

_PERO, por estar alardeando, Miguel Ángel no se fijó por dónde iba: el carrito chocó contra el barandal y lo rompió. _

- ¡Aaaaaahh! –

_El carrito salió volando por los aires._

- ¡Aaaaaahh! -

_Más de uno miró sobre su cabeza y vio cómo iba volando un carrito de supermercado._

- ¡Miren! –

- ¡¿Qué es? -

- ¡Es un pájaro! -

- ¡Es un avión! -

- Nah, es un carrito de supermercado. – _dijo un apático._

- ¡No! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! –

- ¡Tortuga Titán! – _Miguel Ángel se irguió con pose de superhéroe y haciendo la voz de superhéroe_.

- ¿Tortuga Titán? – _todos los testigos se preguntaron confundidos._

_Miguel Ángel, por debajo de la bufanda, hizo un puchero, no creyendo que no supieran esos humanos quien es Tortuga Titán… Pero sí yo pudiera salirme de mi papel de narradora, y dejar de narrar en pasado, le diría que no debe olvidar que todo superhéroe… D-E-B-E M-A-N-T-E-N-E-R S-U I-D-E-N-T-I-D-A-D S-E-C-R-E-T-A C-O-M-O- S-E-C-R-E-T-A._

- ¡Ay! ¡Sí es cierto! ¡Olviden lo que dije! - _les dijo a los que lo veían pasar volando en el carrito de supermercado_.

_Ya que Miguel Ángel había recordado que nadie debe saber que él es Tortuga Titán, se agazapó de nuevo al carrito de supermercado, carrito que siguió volando y atravesó medio centro comercial._

- ¡AAAAAHHH! –

_Llegó a la parte del centro comercial donde no se ha ido la luz pero había una fuente de esas que pretenden ser modernas._

- ¡AAAAAHHH! –

_Esa fuente era varios tubos transparentes que iban de arriba abajo, por los tubos se podía ver cómo fluía el agua._

- ¡AAAAAHHH! –

Y el carrito en el que iba Miguel Ángel y el osito de peluche pasó rozando apenas uno de los tubos de esa curiosa fuente.

- ¡EEEEHHH! ¡Nos salvamos por un 'pelo de rana calva'! -

_Pero…_

- Otro pero… -

_Pero ese roce fue suficiente para que el tubo que llevaba agua se rompiera._

¡KRAAAAASSSHH!

- Me encantan tus sonidos de efectos especiales, Yun. –

_Gracias n.n _

_El tubo se rompió, y al estar conectado a los otros, se rompieron todos los tubos, y litros y litros de agua se regaron por todas partes._

¡SSPLASSHHHH!

- ¡Aah! –

_Las personas que estaban caminando cerca de la fuente recibieron un baño gratis, o más bien toda una cascada de baño gratis, hasta yo, que iba pasando por ahí._

- ¿Está lloviendo? -

_Miré para arriba, buscando nubes dentro del centro comercial, pero lo que vi fue un carrito de supermercado que caia precipitadamente al suelo, e identifiqué al pasajero._

- ¿Mia? –

_Me quede viendo hasta donde aterrizaba el carrito._

- Yun, - _llegó Donatelo_ – qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy toda mojada pero bien. -

- Ha habido un apagón en el lado noroeste del centro comercial, y ahora hay una inundación, y creo que ha habido otros incidentes. –

_Miró alrededor y yo también._

_Una parte del lugar estaba a oscuras, y en donde estabamos Donatelo y yo, estaba llenándose de agua, y un poco más allá, todos los adornos se habían caído._

- Parece que ha pasado un tornado clase 5. - _dije._

- Y que lo digas, pero creo que deberías regresar a tu casa, te va a hacer daño estando empapada. –

- A mí me gusta mojarme, y lo mejor es que no me enfermo. –

- Entonces tienes un buen sistema inmune. -

- Sip, y volviendo al tornado clase 5, creo que vi pasar a Mia volando en un carrito de supermercado. –

- ¿Mikey volando en un carrito de supermercado? –

- Aja. Aterrizó por allá. – _señalé hacia allá._

_Los dos vimos cómo un carrito de supermercado iba a chorrocientos kilómetros por hora por el pasillo principal y cómo la gente se aventaba a un lado para no hacer arrollados, y cómo Mikey les gritaba "lo siento" una y otra vez, hasta que chocó contra una cuerda que iba al techo y que sostenía una enormeeeeee bolsa._

_El carrito chocó contra la cuerda y por fin se detuvo, la cuerda se desató, la bolsa de desenrolló, y cayeron al piso decenas y decenas de globos color rojo y color rosa, globos que se iban a soltar al final de la celebración del Día de San Valentín._

_Donatelo y yo, bien empapada, corrimos hasta donde chocó Miguel Ángel, pero apenas si pudimos abrirnos paso entre la multitud enloquecida y los globos que seguían cayendo; yo sentí que tardamos una vida en llegar hasta él._

- ¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! – _Donatelo lo llamaba con desesperación._

_Lo bueno que la gente y los globos se estaban esparciendo a otras partes, y hallamos al carrito, pero no a Mikey ni a Ogima_.

(_Va Señor Colmenero _n.n )

¿Dónde está Wally?... Es decir, ¿dónde habrá quedado Miguel Ángel?

¿Dónde el osito de peluche Ogima?

¿Dónde acabará este chiflado fic?

¡No dejes de leer esta patoaventura más o menos a la misma hora y por el mismo site!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Un tornado clase 5 es el más destructivo de todos los tormados.

* * *

><p>Creo que ha quedado mejor el fic si lo cuento como lo que ha pasado ese 13 de febrero y fui testigo de los hechos.<p>

Espero que ahora ya no haya sido tan confuso pero que les haya gustado.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

Hola

n.n

Gracias por soportar la larga espera, pero…

¡Ya soy libre! ¡Wwwiiiiiii! ¡Lo megapesado de mi chamba lo he superado!

xD

Acabé con lo que tenía que hacer en tiempo record (y todo por el cambio de sistema de contabilidad). Superé el reto con bastante tiempo de sobra, si hasta tuve que apoyar a alguien que no había acabado con lo suyo x)

Qué bien se siente xD

Ahora espero poder avanzar más rápido con este fic porque siempre surge algo, y es por eso, que ha sido por otros encargos que no he podido escribir TT

Pero bueno, seguimos con lo que…

_¡Hola Yun! _8 )

¿Mia? Oo

_Yo mero_ 8 )

¿Qué haces aquí en mi pedestal de Omnipresente y Omnipotente escritora? Se supone que te perdiste en el capitulo anterior y nadie sabe dónde estás.

_Pues por eso vine hasta acá, porque no voy a participar en este cap._

Bueno… no sé bien si apareces en este cap o no, te recuerdo que es un fic improvisado, pero ya que estás aquí, todo lo que digas tendrá el exclusivo formato que uso yo para dirigirme a mis lectores n.n

_¡Qué alto está! _OO

Sentadita aquí, en esta columna que mide decenas y decenas de metros, pudo ver tooooodoooooo lo que hay allá abajo n.n

_Estando tan arriba y pudiendo ver hasta donde alcanza la vista… como que se siente como si fueras un Dios sentado en una nube, y con apuntar con tu dedito dictas el destino de cada uno de los mortales _8D

Así me siento a veces: como una Diosa que decide quién se encuentra un billete en la calle y a quién se le pega un chicle en el zapato; quién se topa con una linda chica o a quién lo agarra un aguacero justo antes de llegar a su casa; quién puede tener los más dulces sueños o quién las más aterradoras pesadillas 8 )

_¡Wow! ¡Yun, posees un gran poder!_

Como escritora sí, pero trato de ser responsable lo más que se pueda, por que tú bien sabes que: "Con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad." : )

_Y qué lo digas._

Pero a veces siento que debería bajarme de este pedestal y "tirar la toalla" : /

_¿Pero por qué? Si nos muchos y muchas que les ha gustado tus fics, y mira que ninguno de nosotros nos hemos quejado de las lindas ocurrencias que nos haces pasar._ x)

Porque no puedo llamarme escritora si no puedo escribir más que "lindas ocurrencias". Ya he recibido algunos jalones de oreja porque sólo escribo ideas lindas, pero yo no quiero escribir nada angst, yo no quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes; por eso creo que tienen algo de razón en decirme que mis lindas ideas pueden llegar a ser tontas TT como en ese fic que según ustedes pueden quitarse su caparazón.

_A mí me pareció que fue una idea bastante divertida: no te imaginas lo difíciles que son los ejercicios de la práctica, hasta Sensei tiene que estar cambiando las katas y viendo cómo poder movernos si no somos tan flexibles como Reed Richard, el hombre elástico de los 4 Fantasticos_ : D _Y si pudiéramos quitarnos el caparazón, los ejercicios serían mucho más fáciles de hacer_ xD

Pues sí… Su caparazón puede ser una valiosa protección contra los ataques, pero no les permite tanta flexibilidad, y divago que, ejecutar los ataques tan impresionantes que hacen deben tener su dificultad por ser tortugas.

_¿Ves? Tus ideas son originales, o dime: ¿dónde has leído que algún escritor se preocupe por poder quitarnos el caparazón?_

En ningún lado, pero dime tú: ¿no es tonto que Leo tenga un osito, o que quizás lo haya tenido pero que a sus 15 años todavía lo tenga y lo cuide mucho?

_¡Pero es cierto y le atinaste! Porque ese video de ese mini capítulo lo ha podido borrar de youtube para que no se sepa que él todavía duerme con un osito de peluche, y fíjate que lo he estado busque y busque en youtube y nomás no está._

Ah bueno… x) De haberle atinado es de lo que estoy más orgullosa x) pero no te imaginas el quebradero de cabeza que sufrí para hallar una buenísima razón para que Leo tenga un osito de peluche a sus 15 y no pareciera un tonto, y ni te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que me dio pensar en un bonito nombre para ese osito.

_Pues el nombre de Ogima se oye bonito._

Sí n.n Y yo lo divague con ayuda de mi musa xD y estaba orgullosa de que era un nombre 100% original mío, pero resulta que en realidad sí existe el nombre Ogima, hasta tiene un interesante significado.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué significa?_

Ah… no estoy segura de querer revelado, soy muy reservada en muchas cuestiones.

_Ah claro, sólo le platicas de estas cosas a Leo._

Sip… pero espero que comprendas que también tengo una coraza, y a mí me cuesta poder salir de ella.

_¡¿Tienes una coraza… un caparazón como yo? _Oo _Pero no veo que lo lleves en tu espalda._

Sí, sí tengo un caparazón porque soy del signo Cáncer; soy una cangrejita, y los cancerianos somos reservados: no ante cualquiera nos atrevemos a asomar un poco la cabeza fuera del caparazón para decirle "Hola".

_Vaya…_

Al escribir siento que puedo expresar todo lo que no puedo decir al hablar, pero mis propios sentimientos me traicionan porque no soy capaz de manejarlos, y una linda idea puede caer en lo tonto, como esa de que Leo se pone loquito cuando come chocolate y se pone más loquito cuando es chocolate oscuro.

_¡Jajajaa! Pues yo me divertí de lo lindo viendo cómo Leo de ser el niño bien educado pasó a ser niño alborotador de la paz y la tranquilidad_ 8 D

Pero es que es algo que me pasa a mí, no a tal extremo, todavía, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió al divagar que si a Doni le afecta el café, a Rafa la cerveza y a ti el azúcar, y si a mí me activa el chocolate quizá a Leo también; pero es sólo eso, una tonta idea.

_Bueno, creo que Leo me dijo una vez que los escritores escriben de lo que saben._

Pero yo no sé nada de nada, ni de la vida porque no salgo mucho de mi caparazón, menos del amor porque jamás me he enamorado. ¿Qué puedo escribir entonces si no sé nada?

_¿Segura? ¿Y cómo le has hecho para escribir tanto entonces?_

Por mi musa; sin mi Loeriel no estaría dispuesta a seguir escribiendo porque es lo que quiero hacer: aunque esté todo el día en el trabajo, lo dejo un rato, abro un archivo de Word y me ponngo a escribir. Yo quiero escribir.

_Tú sigue escribiendo, Yun, sabes que tienen nuestro apoyo _= )

Trataré = )

_Y hablando de escribir, es de lo que quiero conversar contigo_ 8D

Se me ha hecho bastante raro que te aparezcas acá en mi pedestal de escritora.

_Pues fíjate que ya que me he enterado que en el Universo Prime yo soy un gran escritor… _xD

Sí, a mí también me sorprendió saberlo =)

_Y vengo a suplantarte como narrador de este fic._

¿En serio?

_En serio._

Así como así.

_Así como así._

Mmhhhhh…

_Ya que no aparezco en este capítulo porque se supone que estoy perdido en quién sabe dónde, puedo hacerla de narrador, así, tú descansas de hacer los dos papeles: de narradora y de prota, ¿cómo ves?_

Pero ya sabes que este fic es improvisado, no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar sino hasta que voy escribiendo, y por lo tanto, no hay un dialogo preestablecido que pudieras leer.

_¡No hay problema! No es casualidad que sea el campeón del Nexo de Batalla y tampoco es casualidad que sea en el futuro un gran escritor_ xD _¡Soy un chico poseedor de grandes talentos! _xD

Yo tengo fe en que serás un gran escritor, Mia, pero….

_¡Sí! ¡Un gran escritor, no un gran abogado!_ xD

No un abogado x)

_¡Un gran escritor, y no un gran dentista! _xD

No, un gran dentista no x)

_¡Un gran escritor y no un gran panadero!_ xD

Un gran panadero no, no señor, un gran escritor es lo que serás x)

_Así que puedes bajar al mundo de los mortales con total confianza Yun, haré que el rating de este fic suba hasta las nubes_ : )

Bueno… Como que varios lectores ya no pasan a leer mis fics YY necesito elevar el rating ¡Muchas gracias, Mia! 8D

_No hay de qué _; )

.

¡Y allá voy!

Comienzo a bajar cada escalón de esta laaaaarga columna de Omnipotencia y Omnipresencia de la escritura; dejo mi lugar de escritora que se encuentra allá en los cielos para descender al mundo de los mortales dejando a Miguel Ángel Hamato en mi lugar...

Qué los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

* * *

><p>Llego a tomar mi lugar a tiempo de que comience otro capítulo de este extraño fic. Doni y Casey ya están listos para comenzar.<p>

**- **¡Hola Doni! ¡Hola Casey! – los saludo con gran entusiasmo, y eso que ya he dejado de comer galletas Oreo.

**- **Hola … **- **Donatelo está por responder mi saludo, pero…

_Yun deja de narrar lo que haces, para eso estoy yo_ xD

- ¿Y esa voz? –

_Doni… Ehhh… Digo... Tengo que hablar con formalidad… Ejem…_

_Donatelo se pregunta; parece desconcertado, pero yo más bien diría que está asustado. Mira hacia arriba buscando el origen de la voz. También mira para arriba el hombre de la máscara de hockey, máscara que no está usando ahorita, y si quieres saber por qué no la está usando ahorita, tienes que leer desde el primer cap._

- Es Mia. – _le dice Yunuen a Donatelo._

- ¿Mikey? – _dice Donatelo con cara de "Sheldon, el prota de La teoría del Big Bang, tiene novia? _OO

- ¿Mikey? – _dice Casey con una cara de que "no te creo nada, linda."_

- Sip. Miguel Ángel Hamato, mejor conocido como el campeón del Nexo de Batalla y futuro gran escritor, me ha pedido reemplazarme en el papel de narrador. -

- Se supone que él no va a participar en este capítulo. – _dice Donatelo todavía sin poder creer nada de lo que dice la linda morenita que es Yun._

- Nop, Mia no va a salir en este cap, pero ahora él es el narrador. –

- Ya en serio Yun; - _Casey insiste._ - Mikey no puede ser el narrador de este fic… ¡Eso va contra las reglas del Beta Reader ese! Si ya te han dado un jalón de orejas por no respetar lo que dice ese Beta. -

- Ya saben cómo es de súper convincente ese Mikey n.n No pude decirle que no. -

- Lo sabemos. – _dicen a coro Donatelo y Casey _xD

_Me gustó como se oyó_ xD _Haber, díganlo otra vez._

- Mikey. – _dice Donatelo mirando hacia arriba, con esa voz de "no voy a tolerar tus niñerías"_ – Deja que Yun siga narrando el fic. -

_Yo soy el narrador ahora. Yo soy el Todopoderoso narrador, y si digo que repitan "Lo sabemos", es porque van a repetirlo._

- De ninguna m… -

- Como si yo fuera a obed… -

_Dejan de decir lo que iban a decir, y…_

- "Lo sabemos". –

_¡Y vuelven a repetir la misma frase que les dije que repitieran!_ 8D _¡Sí, tengo el poder de un Dios! ¡Qué digo! ¡Soy un Dios!_ xDDDDDDD

_Me dejo de formalidades_ xD _¡Doni y Casey tienen cara de "What"! ¡Esto es divertido!_ xDDDDDDD

- Jaja, que divertido. – _Doni dice un sarcasmo._

_Ahora quiero que los dos den de brincos con un solo pie._

- Ni creas que vamos a seguir haciendo lo que tú… - _Casey está diciendo, PERO…_

_¡Doni y Casey empienzan a brincar con un solo pie y el otro lo tienen como hacen las garzas al pararse en una sola pata!_ xDDDDDD

_Y mientras brincan, cantan la canción de las Horas_ xDDDDD

- A la una como tuna.

A las dos me da la tos.

A las tres veo a Andrés.

A las cuatro voy al teatro.

A las cinco brinco y brinco.

A las seis merendaré.

A las siete soy Chapete.

A las ocho son Pinocho.

De una, de dola, de tela canela,

zumbaca tacaba,

de vira virón.

Cuéntalas bien,

que las once son. -

_¡Bravo! ¡Qué bien cantan y qué bien brincan!_ _¡Jajajajajajaja!_

- ¡Mikey! –

Ahora hagan como pollitos.

- ¿Cómo pollitos? –

_Sí: Los pollitos cantan pio pio cuando tienen hambre cuando tiene frío_ xD

_Y ahora sí, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Doni y Casey ponen sus brazos como si fueran las alas de los pollitos y empiezan a decir pio y se agachan como si buscaran maíz en el suelo._

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

_¿Dónde estará Leo? Él puede ser la mamá de los pollitos_ xDDDDDD

- Mia.- _Yun me dice con esa dulzura de voz de hermana mayor al que no puedo resistirme_ :3 – Recuerda lo de poseer un gran poder. -

_Lo siento… Espera, esta letra ya no me gusta… qué tal…_ **Lo siento, Yun, me deje llevar xP **

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

**- **Está bien. Ahora, por favor, quieres… -

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

**Se ve mejor en negritas, ¿no te parece? **

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

- Sí, se ve mejor, pero yo prefiero…

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

**O qué tal esta… _Con letras curveadas y en negrita xDDDDDD_**

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

- Mia, no podemos estar entreteniéndonos, si de por si me he tardado con el fic… -

- Pio, pio, pio, pio, pio… -

**Ahora en negritas y subrayado** **xD ****Y ustedes dos dejen de decir pio.**

**Los dos aquellos se enderezan.**

- Mi espalda. – **Casey se queja de dolor; ni aguanta nada.**

- Creo que debiste tomar en cuenta… - **Doni empieza a regañar a Yun. Espera a que llegue Leo, Doni, te voy a acusar con él de que has regañado a Yun** – debiste tomar en cuenta – **me ignora** – que Mikey estaría como niño con juguete nuevo. -

- Lo siento, pero de verdad quería que esto fuera su debut como narrador. – **Yun parece que va a llorar…**

**Ya Yun, no te pongas triste. Dejémoslo en negritas, sin subrayado, y, ¡pongámonos a chambear! **

- Gracias. -

**Ahora sí sonríe n.n**

- Hasta que se pone a la altura de las circunstancias. – **dice Donatelo.**

- Es que Mikey no es tan relajiento como muchos dicen que es. – **dice Yunuen en mi favor : )**

- Admito que cuando la situación lo amerita, puede comportarse correctamente. – **dice Donatelo.**

**Y quien ya no ha dicho ninguna palabra es Casey, me preguntó por qué xD**

**Bueno, ahora sí… ejem…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡<span>ADVERTECIA<span>!**

**¡Este capítulo estará mucho más loco que los anteriores, porque yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, tomaré las riendas del destino de los protagonistas de este fic, así que ya estás advertido y advertida!**

**xDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, o sea, yo y mis hermanos y todos los personajes de TMNT hasta Shredder, no les pertenecemos a nadie más que a Laird e Eastman… o creo que más bien ya nada más les pertenecemos a Laird… qué feo eso de pelearse con tu amigo TT en fin… Yo no narro este capítulo por ganarme unos cuantos dólares, ya ganaré mucho dinero cuando escriba mis propias historias xD** **pero ese** **dinero lo donaré a los orfanatos** **n.n** **Yo estoy aquí para darle una manita a Yunuen.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA…**

**¡No un segundo! ¡Esa parte de todo lo que ya hemos dicho ya se pasó de las 2,000 palabras! Y como el narrador que soy, digo que nos vamos a otro cap.**

- ¿Otro capítulo? YY – **dice Doni; pero tenemos que brincarnos, Doni – **Lo que digas…** -**

**Y resignadamente, todos nos pasamos al siguiente cap.**

**¡Allá te espero, lector y lectora! **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja….<strong>

**¡No! ¡Nada de eso porque no pasó nada en este cap!**

**Espérate a lo que sigue pero que ya está x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**¡Va de "nuez"! xD O sea de nuevo; por eso Yun me dice Emperador de Nuez**

**xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡ADVERTECIA<span>!**

**¡Este capítulo estará mucho más loco que los anteriores, porque yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, tomaré las riendas del destino de los protagonistas de este fic, así que ya estás advertido y advertida!**

**xDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, o sea, yo y mis hermanos y todos los personajes de TMNT hasta Shredder, no les pertenecemos a nadie más que a Laird e Eastman… o creo que más bien ya nada más les pertenecemos a Laird, qué feo eso de pelearse con tu amigo TT en fin… Yo no narro este capítulo por ganarme unos cuantos dólares, ya ganaré mucho dinero cuando escriba mis propias historias xD** **pero ese dinero lo donaré a los orfanatos** **n.n** **Yo estoy aquí para darle una manita a Yunuen.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

**Le di el día al Señor Colmenero, así que yo voy a decir lo que pasó en el capitulo anterior con una voz espectacular, que suena más o menos como la del narrador de Yorsh de la Selva:**

_**En el capítulo anterior, dejamos a nuestros valientes héroes con una interrogante en sus revuelas cabezas: **_

- _¿Dónde está Mikey?_ -

- _¿Dónde está? _-

_**¡Sí! Todos estaban preocupados por el guapo Mikey, y es que varias catástrofes habían pasado en el centro comercial que estaba lleno de humanos por ser un día muy especial: una parte estaba casi en total oscuridad pero por las luces de emergencia no lo estaba tanto, y otra parte estaba inundada con agua, y más allá había globos muchos pero muchos regados por todas partes, y nuestros amigos temían que le haya pasado algo malo al Alma de la Fiesta, porque sin él, ¡¿quién los despertaría por las mañanas con una gran sonrisa?, ¡¿quién les daría felicidad con sus grandiosas y graciosas bromas?, ¿quién será el peque de la familia al que pueden consentir?**_

- _Sí, que desgracia. - _

_**¡Dijo Donatelo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un caudaloso río y empeorara la inundación del destrozado centro comercial! TT**_

- Ha sido un sarcasmo, Mikey. –

Y la linda morenita llamada Yunuen se sentía peor que basura porque había sido su culpa por querer ir al centro comercial TT

- Según recuerdo, - _**dice Yunuen a punto de darle colapso de nervios TT **_- fue por tu sugerencia la que motivó a Casey salir en busca de un regalo para Abril. -

**Yun, tienes que actuar como si te fuera a dar el "patatus".**

- Pero… -

_**¡Pero es que tenía ella tenía la bonita ilusión de buscar un regalo para el chico… para ese chico con caparazón que se ha robado su corazón!**_ _**TT**_

**¡Hey! Hice un verso sin esfuerzo xD**

- Mia… -

**Está bien Yun, te perdono, pero más les vale que me encuentren pronto, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer zombies como en la peli de Resident Evil Degeneration; parecía un bonito día de tráfico en el aeropuerto, y de la nada apareció un zombie y con uno se desató el caos.**

- Ahora depende de ti, Mikey, - **dice Donatelo **– depende de las acciones que tomes y a los problemas que nos enfrasques, y del tiempo en que nos demoraremos para solucionarlos, y poder ir en tu búsqueda. -

**OK, OK, no te enojes n.n**

- Adelante. -

**Y hasta aquí el resumen, estimado lector y lectora : )**

**Y como me gusta más el tiempo Presente: **

**Ahora vemos a Donatelo que está busca y busca entre los globos y el carrito de supermercado en busca de una pista que les diga a dónde se ha ido Miguel Ángel.**

- Estoy busca y busca entre los globos y el carrito de supermercado en busca de una pista que nos diga a dónde se ha ido Mikey. -

**Y una empapada Yunuen le ayuda con la tarea, y está empapada porque le cayó el aguacero de la inundación por el agua que se sigue escapando de los tubos rotos de la fuente.**

- Te ayudo Doni… -

**Wait one moment!**

**- **¿Ahora qué sucede, Mikey? **- **

**Yun está vestida como porrista pero está más seca que una botella de cerveza que se haya acabado Rafita, y yo recuerdo que en el cap anterior ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.**

- Es un pequeño detalle sin importancia, Mikey. -

**¿Y quieres que mis lectores me critiquen por la falta de realismo? : (**

- ¿Tus lectores? -

**¡FFFIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUU! ¡Hey, asistente, tráete una cubeta con agua! **

- ¡Mikey! ¿Pretendes mojar a Yun? -

**No pretendo nada.**

- OK. Me alegra que ya estés tomando más en serio… -

**Llega un chico alto y de pálida piel, con una cubeta con agua, que se llama Lou.**

**- **¡Mikey! **– parece que Doni ya se exasperó.**

**Dije que no pretendo nada porque se va a ser lo que el narrador quiere que se haga.**

**-** Mikey… **-**

**- **Está bien, Doni, no me hace daño una pequeña mojada. -

**¿Ya ves Doni? Aprende a Yun: los protas tienen que someterse a la voluntad del narrador x)**

**- **Ay Mikey, tienes mucho que aprender sobre cómo ser escritor o narrador**. -**

**Lou le vacía encima la cubeta con agua a Yun… ¡SPLLLAAAASSSHHH! **

**Y ya que estamos en sintonía…**

**¡LUCES!**

**¡CÁMARA!**

**¡ACCIÓN!**

**-** ¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! **-**

**Grita Donatelo haciendo a un lado todos los globos porque no le dejan ver dónde aterrizó su lindo hermanito menor.**

**- **¡Ogima!** -**

**La mojada Yun (ahora sí) también hace a un lado los globos para encontrar al tierno osito de peluche…**

**Pero nada de nada del lindo hermanito ni del tierno osito, sólo está el carrito de supermercado con las llantas pa'rriba.**

**En eso llega Casey corre y corre.**

**- **¡Escuche sus gritos! ¿Están bien? ¿Mikey está bien? Algo pasó que el lugar es un caos…. Yun…. ¿por qué estás tan mojada? -

**-** No pude esquivar la inundación, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.** -**

**Una leve mirada a los alrededores, y el lector puede imaginarse que hay gente nerviosa, gente preocupada, gente asustada, gente que comienza a echar a correr para salir de ese lugar de caos antes de que pueda aparecerse un zombie que venga anunciando el fin del mundo…**

**¡Muaajajajajajaja! **

**-** Es muy extraño tener a Mikey como el narrador… - **dice Casey **- Se me han erizado la piel. **- **

**-** Debemos enfocarnos en terminar con esto tan pronto como sea posible. **– dice Donatelo, pero por algo esos dos ven raro a Yun.**

**-** Mia se estrelló aquí mientras iba en este carrito, – **Yunuen le explica a Casey.**

- ¿Y qué hacía Mikey en un carrito de supermercado? -

- No lo sé… - **es un decir, por que quienes ha tenido la gentileza de seguir este fic, saben bien quién ha sido la culpable de todo este relajo** - Ejem…. No lo sé, pero por la cantidad de globos sueltos no pudimos ver a dónde fue. -

- No puede haber ido tan lejos.** -**

**- **Hay que encontrarlo antes que alguno de esos guardias de seguridad. **– dice Donatelo.**

**Los tres se dan cuenta de que la policía del lugar ha llegado para poner orden.**

**- **Irán revisando uno por uno - **dice Casey **– antes de dejarnos salir para asegurarse que no nos llevamos nada indebido aprovechándonos de la confusión. -

**- **Si revisan a Mikey o a mí, - **dice Donatelo **– no hallarán algún objeto robado, pero sí a un monstruo que les dará el susto de sus vidas. –

- ¿Y cómo lo encontraremos antes de que lo hagan los guardias? –

**Yunuen hace una difícil pregunta, pero nuestro Genio sólo le toma unos micro segundos pensar en la solución xD**

- Cada uno subirá en un carrito, - **va rápido donde hay varios carritos de súpermercado mal estacionados por que los que los conducían los han abandonado para salvar sus vidas** – para ir más rápido que si fuéramos a pie, y lo buscaremos en todo el centro comercial si es necesario. – **termina su frase con mucha determinación.**

- Pero estos no son carritos como los de verdad, Doni, - **y tiene que decir el pesimista de Casey **– no tienen pedales ni frenos ni asientos de piel o aire acondicionado. -

- Es lo de menos, - **dice Yunuen** – hay que darse prisa. -

**- **¿Y si usamos de esos cómosellamen?** -**

**Casey señala hacia un escaparate donde se exhiben de esos vehículos eléctricos que tienen nada más dos ruedas y el volante y vas de pie cuando te subes; seguro has visto alguno en la ciudad en la que vives estimado lector n.n**

**-** Se les denomina Segway PT: Segway Personal Transporter; es el primer transporte personal con un sistema de autobalance en su clase. Podríamos usarlos si Mikey lo sugiere... - **dice Donatelo algo tenso - **Nos complica la existencia. **- **

**Pero yo ya dije que se van en carritos y tienen que ir en carritos; es más original que esos cómosellamen.**

**- **Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo - **dice Donatelo mirando hacia arriba **– pero, ¿cómo se supone que un carrito de supermercado voy a transformarlo en un vehículo motorizado si no tengo a la mano mis herramientas ni el equipamiento necesario? -

**Tú eres el genio, Genio, esos menesteres te los dejo a ti =)**

**- **Tenía que ser… **-**

**- **Nos saltamos esa parte. **– Yunuen sugiere; por algo es escritora, ¿no? xD**

**- **OK. **-**

**Y en un parpadeo, cada uno se sube a un carrito de supermercado que de alguna manera Donatelo se las ingenió para que fueran carritos tipo go karts pero en alto x)**

- Yun, tú revisa este nivel -** Donatelo quiere robarle el puesto de líder a nuestro líder intrépido** – pero no te adentres a la parte semioscura; no tuve tiempo de instalarle las luces a tu coche. -

**Yunuen se ha subido a un bonito cochecito con dibujos de llamas azules saliendo de la parte delantera, como si se estuviera incendiando xD**

- Bien. -

- Casey, tú explora la parte del nivel inferior que está a oscuras. -

**Casey tiene un cochecito con grandes ruedas como las ruedas de una Monster Truck y pintada de rojo XD**

- De acuerdo. -

- Yo revisare el nivel superior. –

**Y Donatelo tiene un cochecito muy parecido a su Acorazado pero en pequeño n.n **

- Suerte. -

Los 3 amigos se despiden tratando de pasar desapercibidos entre la gente asustada y los guardias.

- Ya mero vamos a pasar desapercibidos subidos en tan extravagantes cochecitos. –

**Te oí Casey.**

- ¡Yo no dije nada! –

**Y arranca rapidísisisimo, como si hubiera dejado olvidados los frijoles en la estufa xD**

**Yunuen y Donatelo se van a donde tienen que ir, y Donatelo, como es precavido, sube al piso de arriba por el ascensor. **

**En realidad no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí por subir por las escaleras eléctricas x) sino que va pasarle algo más mejor xD**

- Así que yo voy a ser tu primera víctima. -

**Algo así xD **

**- **... **- **

**Veamos…**

**Donatelo desciende con todo y carrito del ascensor apenas a tiempo de que la muchedumbre lo aplaste al querer subir luego luego.**

**- **¡Con cuidado! **- **

**Pero la gente asustada no le presta atención, pero Donatelo consigue salir. **

**Conduce con cautela, agudizando la vista para ver cualquier detalle que lo lleve a su hermanito n.n pero ve un salón de belleza que está en ese nivel, y tiene otra idea x) **

- OK. Entonces tengo otra idea… -

**No lo dudes, Doni x) ¿Quién dice que Leo es el único que puede tener ideas? Cualquiera puede tener buenas ideas, hasta tú x)**

- Es algo que TÚ has dicho Mikey. –

**¿Qué?**

- Que Leo es el de las ideas. -

**¿Mua? ¿A qué horas?**

- En el capítulo 18 de la primera temporada, cuando Leo yacía inconsciente en tus brazos y El Pie nos estaba rodeando, te asustaste por lo que íbamos a hacer para salir de esa difícil situación, pero no podíamos hacer nada si Leo es quien tiene las ideas pero él estaba inconsciente. Es lo que dijiste. –

**¡Ah sí! **

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ahora? –

**Donatelo baja de su cochecito, y de varios anaqueles tomas muchas herramientas y demás cosas que usan en la estética. **

- ¿Qué se supone que voy a construir con una secadora de pelo? -

**Vas a construir un Analizador de Aromas xD**

- ¿Un Analizador de Aromas? -

**Un Analizador de Aromas xD**

- Espera… tu idea es que construya un analizador de aromas para que le inserte el aroma de tortuga y encuentre a una tortuga que mientras más grande sea más fácil será hallarla. -

**¡Perfectamente bien divagado! xD**

- Sin embargo, prefiero recalcarte que esta idea no es originalmente tuya; ya la utilizó Lotus en la serie OT. -

**¿No me digas? Oo ¡Tuve la misma idea que la hermosa Lotus! xDDDDDD No cabe duda que las grandes mentes pensamos igual xDDDDD**

- Claro… -

**Bueno, tienes que construir ese Analizador de Aromas.**

- No sin el equipo necesario. –

**Entonces haremos lo que ya hicimos: nos saltaremos esos ínfimos detalles x)**

- Otra vez… -

**Y resumiendo: A Donatelo se le ocurrió que podría construir un Analizador de Aromas para que buscara el aroma de una tortuga y que mientras más grande fuera la tortuga sería más fácil de hallar, y ya te imaginas, querido lector, que Doni lo va a usar para encontrarme xD**

- Como dice Yun: ¡Dioses! Qué confusa y loca está resultando esta historia… -

**Y en un dos por tres, Donatelo, con su ingenio, construye un Analizador de Aromas usando una secadora de pelo, una plancha para pelo, tijeras, peines, sujetadores de cabello, algunos pasadores para juntar todo y ...**

**¡TAAAAATTAAAAAAA! **

- Un Analizador de Aromas que me ayudará a encontrar a mi hermanito el latoso. -

**Pero dilo con más entusiasmo, Doni.**

- ¡Eureka! ¡He conseguido construir un Analizador de Aromas que me ayudará a encontrar a mi hermanito el latoso construido con tan sólo una secadora de pelo, una plancha para pelo, tijeras, peines, sujetadores de cabello, algunos pasadores para juntar todo!... ¿Feliz? -

**Feliz x)**

**Entonces Donatelo no pierde tiempo. **

- No puedo perder el tiempo. Tenemos que hallar a Mikey antes de que las cosas empeoren. -

**Activa el Analizador de Aromas…**

- Activando Analizador de Aromas. –

**Unas lucecitas aquí y allá se encienden…**

- Permíteme explicarte que el Analizador de Aromas original no tenía lucecitas. -

**¿Quieres que te haga un pequeño recordatorio de quién está narrando este cap? x)**

- No… no…quise decir que… ejemm… Parece que funciona correctamente. –

**Donatelo apunta a una dirección al azar para que el Analizador comience a buscar a una tortuga guapa y alta xD**

- No eres tan alto, Mikey. –

**¡Claro que sí! Estoy en el Omnipresente y Omnipotente pedestal del escritor. **

- Pero un día tienes que bajar, Mikey… un día, y entonces… –

**Pues sí, no voy a estar aquí toda la vida, aunque puedo acostumbrarme a dictar el Destino de todos los mortales xD**

- Como sea… el Analizador no está haciendo nada. ¿Ves? –

**Si, veo, desde el Omnipresente y Omnipotente pedestal del escritor puedo ver todo lo que está a mis pies X) Y no, no está buscando a esta guapa tortuga x)**

- ¿No? –

Nop. Está… está…. xDDDDDDD

- ¡Por Dios Mikey! ¡¿Qué es ese portal interdimensional que se ha abierto? -

**Cuando Donatelo activó el Analizador de Aromas, el Analizador de Aromas no empezó a buscar el aroma de una tortuga gigante, sino que, por descuido, Donatelo cruzó algunos cables que no debían por qué cruzarse, y en vez de ser un Analizador de Aromas, ha construido un Abridor de Portales Interdimensionales, y ahora en este angustioso momento, se ha abierto un portal frente a un aterrado Donatelo, un portal tan oscuro como el más oscuro de los Agujeros Negros que hay en el espacio exterior.**

- ¡Algo siniestro está saliendo del portal! –

**Donatelo no tiene tiempo de poder ver con claridad a "eso" que sale del portal…**

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! –

**Un potente grito de terror se abre paso a través de sus pulmones con violencia y desgarra su garganta, pero el grito nadie lo oye porque muchos están más ocupados en pasar lo más pronto la revisión de los guardias de seguridad, y sólo dos están atareados en buscar al chico de la bufanda naranja. **

**(Usando voz de mello xD) **

_**¿Qué es esa cosa que salió del portal?**_

_**¿Qué le pasó a Donatelo?**_

_**¿Qué podrán hacer ahora Yunuen y Casey si ya son dos los extraviados?**_

_**¿Qué será de esta historia que se está volviendo cada vez más loca y confusa?**_

_**No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo site.**_

_**¡Muajajajajaja!**_

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**Ahora sí:**

**¡Sean bienvenidos los reviews!**

**x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

Hola, soy yo, Yunuen.

Tengo que decir algo antes de que continúe este fic:

En mi manera de ser, tengo varias características: puedo ser curiosa, lo que llamo 'mi lado Doni', o puedo ser infantil, lo que llamo 'mi lado Mikey', y hasta puedo ser un poco rebelde, lo que viene siendo 'mi lado Rafa' n.n

Y bueno, ya hace mucho que estoy en ffnet, y quizás en parte sea que esta página está en inglés por lo que no he leído todos los apartados, pero hace una semana que finalmente surgió mi lado Doni y decidí averiguar eso del Beta Reader…

Antes de ver el apartado de Beta Readers, yo imaginaba que eso del Beta Reader era algo así como reglas que hay que seguir al escribir un fic, como algo que me comentó alguien una vez que los One Shot no deben ser tan largos, y cuando yo le pregunté entonces qué cuántas palabras debía tener un One Shot ya no supo que decirme porque no lo sabía, y yo imaginé que quizás en esas reglas del Beta Reader debía explicar, pero mi lado Rafa me decía y sigue diciéndome que no tengo por qué seguir reglas, que esto se vuelve un reto para mí como escritora:

-si un one shot es muy largo, el reto es que la historia sea tan entretenida que los lectores no se den cuenta que es muy largo

-si es un fic lindo, mi reto es que no se me pase de cursi

-si soy la narradora y luego me paso a prota y luego abandono mi puesto de narradora y así estoy de aquí para allá, el reto es que la trama siga siendo interesante y entretenida y que al lector le guste el fic por muy revuelta que sea la trama;

y seguía con esa idea: el beta reader son reglas y no tengo por qué seguirlas;

pero por fin mi lado Doni me convenció y me dijo que tenía salir de la duda, y pues sí, aunque está página está en inglés, usé un traductor, y resulta ser que:

_El Beta Reader es un chico o una chica a quien el escritor y escritora le puede enviar lo que ha escrito para que revise la ortografía, el estilo, la caracterización de los personajes y la trama, y de esta manera mejorar el fic._

Sinceramente, me quede OO

Luego entonces, cuando en este fic me he referido a lo del Beta Reader ese, ha sido sarcasmo, ha sido mi lado Rafa; yo me refería a las molestas y rígidas reglas y no a alguien en particular, por esto,

quiero disculparme si a alguien he ofendido con estos sarcasmos;

si algún Beta Reader ha leído esto que he estado diciendo del Beta y ha creído que me estaba dirigiendo a él o ella,

lo siento,

no quise ser grosera ni lastimar tus sentimientos, esa no era mi intención.

Ojala no le guardes rencor a esta niña que puede ser tan torpe a veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de hechas las pertinentes aclaraciones…<strong>

**¡ADVERTECIA!**

**¡Este capítulo estará mucho más loco que los anteriores, porque yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, tomaré las riendas del destino de los protagonistas de este fic, así que ya estás advertido y advertida!**

**xDDDDDDD**

**Y ya no hay más "detrás de cámaras" porque esto ya va en serio.**

**XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, o sea, yo y mis hermanos y todos los personajes de TMNT hasta Shredder, no les pertenecemos a nadie más que a Laird e Eastman… o creo que más bien ya nada más les pertenecemos a Laird, qué feo eso de pelearse con tu amigo TT en fin… Yo no narro este capítulo por ganarme unos cuantos dólares, ya ganaré mucho dinero cuando escriba mis propias historias xD** **pero ese dinero lo donaré a los orfanatos** **n.n** **Yo estoy aquí para darle una manita a Yunuen.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

**(Soy yo, Mikey, que empiezo a narrar con una voz de misterio lo que pasó en el cap pasado.)**

_**Yunuen, Casey y Donatelo se habían separado para poder hallar más rápido a Miguel Ángel porque después de los desastres ocurridos en el centro comercial: una inundación, un apagón y un desperdiguero de globos que se usarían para el cierre del festejo del Día del Amor y la Amistad, no lo habían vuelto a ver, y les preocupaba que los guardias de seguridad sospecharan de él por su extravagante forma de vestir…**_

**¡Pero claro que no pueden contar con la astucia de una tortuga ninja! xD Pero se supone que hay que 'hacerla de emoción' x) **

**Y como te decía querido lector: **

_**Los 3 preocupados por el guapo chico se separaron, y ya sabes lector, si has seguido cada cap de esta historia disparatada, sabes que a cierta tortuga genio 'ha metido la pata' pero bien feo, porque el Tontin en vez de crear un aparato que le ayudara a encontrar a su hermano extraviado, abrió un portal dimensional de donde salió…**_

**Y hasta el resumen x)**

**Y siguiendo con la historia, ahora vemos a Casey conduciendo el carrito de supermercado.**

- ¡Mikey!, ¡Mikey!, ¡Mikey! -

**Llama a todo pulmón a la tortuga extraviada, pero el guapo chico no responde.**

- ¿Dónde se habrá ido? –

**Casey va manejando en su carrito de supermercado modelo Monster Truck por la parte del centro comercial que está apenas con luz por las luces de emergencia, y está bien enojado.**

- Por su culpa ya no le voy a regalar nada a Abril… ¡Maldición, parece que ha sido uno de esos días! -

**Sigue echándome la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, si ya todos sabemos que fue Yun…**

- Y dijiste que ya iba en serio. -

**Ya me estoy portando serio.**

- Aja. -

**Como sea… **

**Casey va manejando despacio para poder oír el más leve grito de ayuda de su estimado y querido y guapo y caballeroso y campeón y bien portado y gentil y dulce y bonachón y… **

- Y modesto… -

**Y modesto Miguel Ángel Hamato… o mejor dicho… PERO no oye una llamada de auxilio, sino un grito de terror.**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Casey para de un enfrenón el carrito modelo Monster Truck.**

**Su corazón brincotea fuertemente en su pecho, como si quisiera atravesar los huesos, la carne y la piel, y salir huyendo.**

**Jamás había oído un grito tan espantoso.**

**Voltea a donde se oyó el grito, y por allá ve que hay gente que es guiada por los polis para dejar esa zona del centro comercial donde se fue la luz y vayan a donde sí hay luz y está seco… o eso estaban haciendo, porque también han oído ese grito y han dejado de moverse.**

**Casey tampoco se mueve; se ha quedado viendo lo que hacen los demás de su especie.**

**Todavía hay gente perdida en la parte donde sólo están encendidas las luces de emergencia, y el grito se oyó desde esa parte pero muy al fondo.**

**Uno de los policías, el que parece el jefe, se comunica por radio con algún otro que debe está por allá ayudado a los civiles que se han extraviado en esa oscuridad.**

**Casey mira sin parpadear que el jefe policía habla por la radio con esa calmada calma y con esa segura seguridad que debe tener un oficial de policía ante las emergencias… **

**¡Y vaya emergencias que se han desatado en el centro comercial!... **

**Y ve que el jefe poli le ordena por la radio a su subordinado que le diga qué está pasado por allá, y ya no habla porque el otro poli ha ido a investigar, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para tener noticias de él.**

- _¡Señor!_ -

- ¡Informe! -

- _Hay… _-

**¡La comunicación se corta de repente!**

**¡La gente del alrededor se pone nerviosa!**

**El jefe policía pide refuerzos, pero en ese momento… ¡oye un horrible gruñido, todos oyen un horrible gruñido, como el gruñido de cien leones que tuvieran hambre!, y al voltear… se da cuenta que los refuerzos no serán suficientes...**

- ¡Aaaahh! –

**¡La gente grita y echa correr al ver que del piso de arriba se ha asomado una horrible bestia!... pero para que lo sepan, no es nuestro Cerebrito llamado Donatelo que estuviese caminado despistado por ai.**

- ¡Aaaahh! –

**¡Es una bestia mitad Alien y mitad Godzilla! ¡Mitad Gremlin bueno y mitad Gremlin malo! ¡Mitad Tiburón y mitad Hombre Lobo Americano en Londres! ¡Mitad araña y mitad murciélago! ¡Mitad Dementor y mitad Freddy Krueger! ¡Mitad...! **

**Veo que Yun agita los brazos, será porque el monstruo ya no es de mitades si no de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de varios monstruos terroríficos…**

**OK, ¿Qué tal esto?:**

**¡Lo que surge de las entrañas de la oscuridad es un monstruo como de dos metros de alto y cuatro metros de largo, con una piel tan negra como la Obsidiana pero tan dura y brillante como un diamante, con el cuerpo de mantis religiosa pero con una cabeza de pez de la que brotan dos cuernos puntiagudos, con una boca enorme y la mandíbula llena con dientecillos pero tiene dos colmillos largos y muy puntiagudos que emergen de la larga mandíbula inferior y otro par de colmillos más pequeños pero no menos letales en la mandíbula superior, y con grandes alas de murciélago!**

**Y si su aspecto no te impresiono, lector, sólo mira con atención esos ojos de pescado… esos enormes ojos color sangre que parecen brillar cuando ha detectado una presa, y ya ha detectado su presa…**

**¡Salta abriendo sus enormes alas de murciélago para amortiguar su caída y cae sobre una temblorosa niña de 10 años! **

- ¡Aaaah! - **grita la niña.**

- ¡Katerine! – **grita la mamá.**

**La mujer, gracias al amor de madre, se da valor y con su bolso de mano empieza a golpear a la horrible creatura, pero la creatura no siente ni cosquillas gracias a su dura piel.**

**El monstruo, con la cabeza de lado, mira y examina con su ojo color sangre a la indefensa niña, como si estuviera pensando en comérsela de un solo bocado o en pequeños trozos.**

- ¡Ayúdenme! – **la desesperada mujer grita por ayuda…**

**Pero nadie se ha molestado en quedarse y ver qué le sucede a la niña y a su madre, todos han salido despavoridos hacia la salida más cercana, sólo que... ninguno llega demasiado lejos…**

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! -

**¡Más de esas asquerosas bestias saltan desde el primer piso y caen sobre los desprotegidos civiles!**

**La mujer deja de golpear a la bestia que tiene sometida a su pequeña para darse cuenta que una de esas bestias la mira fijamente con un ojo tenebroso, pero cuando siente que morirá mucho antes de que esa bestia la devore...**

- ¡KUNGALAAAAAAAAA! –

**¡Un tipo con máscara de hockey, aprovechando que esas dos bestias están muy cerca cabeza con cabeza y víctima con víctima, de la nada, aparece en un espectacular salto y las golpea con dos bates de beisbol en cada mano!**

**¡CCCRRRRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!**

**¡Y se parten en dos….! … el par de bates de beisbol y no las cabezas de los monstruos.**

- ¡Rayos! –

**En esos preciosos segundos, que el primer monstruo se yergue para tomar impulso y clavar sus colmillos en la indefensa niña., Casey carga a la niña y luego mira a la mujer por si acaso puede ayudarla también… **

**La mujer le dice con la mirada en una súplica silenciosa: **

¡SÁLVALA A ELLA!

**Casey corre con la niña en brazos sin detenerse a mirar a quien deja atrás.**

**¡Corre Casey, corre, que el monstruo te pisa los talones!**

**Y pues sí, el monstruo persigue a Casey porque le ha quitado su almuerzo. **

**Yo también perseguiría como loco al que se atreviera a quitarme mi lunch, de hecho, Rafa me ha hecho esto ya en varias veces: estoy por darle una mordida a mi rico changuich de jamón… ¡y me lo quita!, que estoy por comerme un delicioso helado… ¡y me lo quita!, que estoy comiendo unas papas fritas, ¡y me quita la bolsa tamaño jumbo de las papas fritas!...**

**¿Dónde andará Rafa? Puedo sacarle provecho a mi actual puesto de Omnipotente y Omnipotente Dios de la Escritura xD**

**Oh… Yun llama mi atención otra vez, debe ser porque no divague en otro asunto.**

**Bueno…**

**¡Casey corre y corre por un feo…! ¡Qué digo feo, horripilante…! ¡Qué digo horripilante…! ¡Un abominable monstruo lo persigue y corre como loco!**

**Mientras, el resto de los amigos del monstruito se están dando un festín, pero no te angusties lector, las personas que están más cerca de la salida principal han podido escapar : ) y como Casey no…**

**Casey entra _de volada_ a un local de ropa deportiva y ahí halla la tapa de la alcantarilla, no es muy grande, pero sirve, y la quita.**

- ¡Baja, baja! – le suplica a la aterrada niña.

- ¡Pero ahí está oscu…! ¡Aaah! –

**¡CCCRRAAAASSSHHHHHH!**

**El monstruo rompe la entrada del local y parte de la pared como si fuera de papel, y la niña, aunque no queriendo, baja rápido por la alcantarilla mientras Casey toma un palo de golf y golpea a la creatura.**

- ¡Comete esto! -

**Pero el palo de golf se dobla como si fuera de plástico.**

**Ahora el monstruo cambia de víctima.**

**Será mejor que sigas corriendo Casey.**

- ¡Mamáááááááá! -

**El monstruo tira más pared al quererse meter todo su grotesco cuerpo en el local; rompe más vidrios y tira los anaqueles, las playeras, los balones de soccer, básquet, futbol… **

- ¡Aaah! -

**Y Casey tiene que tirarse para una lado y luego para el otro y luego más allá y luego más acá…**

**Y el monstruo por querer agarrarlo aplasta todo hasta también los bonitos modelos de tenis que hay… pero al pasar por una canasta de básquet con fuerza, sus cuernos se enredan con la red de la canasta y su cabeza se hace para atrás y casi se cae…**

**¡Casey ve una oportunidad! ¡Se escapa por el boquete que el mismo monstruo abrió y echa a correr!**

**Y mientras corre se pregunta:**

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –

**Mira a su alrededor: decenas y decenas de monstruos han atrapado a mucha gente; fueron muy pocos los que han escapado del centro comercial…**

**Pero por estar baboseando... digo, Casey, por estar escudriñando a los alrededores… ¡un monstruo lo atrapa! **

- ¡AAAHH! -

**Pero el monstruo no se lo come luego, sino que lo olfatea, como si estuviera _checando_ que su carne todavía es tierna y jugosa.**

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Me estás diciendo anciano? -

**La bestia, salida seguramente del mismísimo infierno, abre sus enormes fauces, y un pestilente olor sale de su boca y Casey se marea al tener esa cara tan de cerca.**

- Está bien… está bien, Mikey… ya no diré nada… Prefiero una muerte rápida a una lenta agonía… -

**Así está mejor. Decreto que el monstruo cierra su boca llena de colmillos, Casey ya puede respirar tranquilo, mientras el monstruo no se lo coma todavía x)**

- Oye amigo, - **le dice al monstruito **- ¿qué no te lavas los dientes después de comerte a la gente? -

**Al monstruo no le gusta su comentario, así que ya decidió comérselo de un bocado. **

**Abre más sus fauces y sus agudos colmillos chorrean saliva porque tiene mucha hambre…**

- ¡NO! -

**¡PERO….!**

**Pero… en esta parte, querido lector, tienes que imaginarte una música de entrada triunfal, algo así como la música que le ponían a Fénix Ikki cada que llegaba tempestivamente… ¡una música así como de trompetas, clavicordios, tambores, clarinetes, violines y ete ce ete ce, y para rematar una padrísima guitarra eléctrica, porqueeeeeeeee… por fin hace acto de aparición ese chico tortuga a quien todas estaban esperando!**

**¡TATATATAAAAAAAA!**

**¡LEONARDOOOOO!**

**Y su club de cientos de fans grita de la emoción: **

¡AAAAHHHHHH!

¡LEO TE AMAMOS!

¡ERES LO MAXIMO!

¡ERES UNICO!

¡MI REY!

**Ok ok, ya estuvo bien chicas.**

**No entiendo como Leo tiene más fans que yo, pero es mejor la calidad que la cantidad, ¿Verdad MikeMasters? ; )**

**Y estábamos en que: **

**A Casey se le salen los ojos al ver los tremendos colmillos del monstruo, pero antes de que se dé cuenta… ¡una genuina Monster Truck color violeta embiste al monstruo!**

**¡PPPUUUAAAAFFFFF! **

**¡Y la manda a volar pero bien lejos! **

- ¡GGOOOOOAAARRFFFFF! – **se queja de dolor el monstruito.**

**Si, que te vaya bien n.n**

**Leonardo baja de prisa de la Monster Truck de un salto espectacular.**

- ¡Casey! – baja la bufanda que le cubre la cara para ver mejor.

**Le da la mano y le ayuda a ponerse de pie a su amigo humano.**

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He venido aquí al centro comercial buscándolos y lo que hallo es que está plagado de monstruos. ¿Dónde están Doni y Mikey? ¿Y Ogima? -

- Para ser sincero… no tengo la más remota idea. –

**Lo que dice Casey no es tanto por el susto que le dio ese monstruo, sino, porque la mera verdad, este fic está bien revuelto, pero bueno…**

**Leonardo, aunque tiene esa carita de querer mirar hacia arriba por lo familiar que se le hace la voz del narrador xD se concentra en revisar los alrededores… ¡PERO no hay chance de distracciones!**

- ¡Aaahhh! -

**Oye gritar a una chica no muy lejos de donde están.**

- ¿Yunuen? –

**Pero antes de que Casey trate de explicarle que qué hace esa chica en medio de este relajo, vuelve a gritar la chica, como diciendo ´haber a qué hora vienes a rescatarme chico del caparazón que se ha robado mi corazón.'… **

**Y como que Yun quiere reclamar por mi sarcástico comentario. Ya sé Yun, jamás dirías algo así, es un sarcasmo n.n**

**Y ya más relax… ¡Yunuen vuelve a gritar porque tres de esas horribles bestias la tienen acorralada justo en la fuente donde más bien ya no es fuente sino un pequeño y no tan profundo lago!**

- ¡Aaahhh! -

**Leonardo y Casey corren con todas sus fuerzas directo al pequeño y no tan profundo lago, salpicando agua por todas partes y dándose un bañito gratis de paso; corren como Chitas porque Yunuen está rodeada por tres de esas horribles bestias.**

- ¡YUNUEN! -

**Grita Leonardo con todo el aire de sus pulmones, y las bestias se giran a ver quien los ha interrumpido y luego luego una se le va encima.**

- ¡LEO! – **grita Yunuen al ver que ahora el monstruo se lo va a comer a él.**

**Como ya no hay ninguna Moster Truck a la mano, Leonardo tiene que correr por su vida.**

**Casey hace lo mismo que Leonardo, digo, no en correr por su vida, sino por lo otro.**

- ¡HEY, TU, BESTIA HORRIBLE! – **grita para llamar la atención de otra de las dos bestias que quedan.**

**La otra bestia lo persigue y sólo queda una. Eran tres y una persigue a Leo y quedan 2, luego de esas 2 una persigue a Casey y ya solo queda 1…**

**¡Hey! Eso me recuerda canción que va más o menos asi:**

**Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de la araña, **

**como veía que resistía, fue a llamar otro elefante.**

**Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de la araña, **

**como veía que resistía, fue a llamar otro elefante…**

**Tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de la araña…**

**¡Ay no! Esta canción va al revés xD Creo que más bien es de unas botellas y una se rompe y nada más me quedan…**

- ¡Mikey! – **Casey grita hacia al cielo x)**

**Ya voy…**

**Otro monstruo pierde el interés en la chica y va tras Casey.**

- ¡¿Ahora qué Dios de la escritura? – **Casey me pide amablemente saber lo que sucede a continuación.**

**Oh qué impaciente eres.**

- ¡Pues sí!. – **Casey corre y corre y reclama y reclama** - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con este fic? -

**Yo ya perdí la cuenta xD**

**Y como iba diciendo: **

**La creatura que persigue a Leonardo le lanza un golpe con su tenaza derecha de Mantis Religiosa… **

**¡SSSPLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHH!**

**¡El agua brinca por todas partes!, pero Leonardo la esquiva con un grandioso salto.**

**¡Pero la creatura también salta y apenas Leonardo aterriza sin problemas y el monstruo le lanza ahora un izquierdazo! **

**¡SSSPLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHH!**

**¡Y más agua salpica por todas partes pero nada de fragmentos de caparazón porque Leonardo ha vuelto a evitar el golpe!**

**¡Y la creatura salta pero ahora busca caerle encima a Leonardo con todo su peso y haber si así deja de saltar de aquí para allá!**

**¡SSSPLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHH!**

**¡Y el monstruo cae pero no aplasta a su víctima!**

**Parece que Leo y el monstruito se divierten de lo lindo en el chapoteadero xD**

¡AAAAHHHHHH!

¡LEO TE AMAMOS!

¡ERES LO MAXIMO!

¡ERES UNICO!

¡MI REY!

**Otra vez las fans…**

**Leonardo vuelve a esquivar la poderosa tenaza del monstruo, y en pleno vuelo, se voltea para ver a Yunuen y ver que esté bien, pero como no pudo distraer a la otra bestia… ¡esta bestia está por hincarle el diente a la cabecita de Yunuen!**

**Cae con gracia en el suelo, con esa gracia que sólo con años y años de arduo entrenamiento se logra… **

¡AAAAHHHHHH!

¡LEO TE AMAMOS!

¡ERES LO MAXIMO!

¡ERES UNICO!

¡MI REY!

**No oigo no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado.**

**¡Leonardo cae y regresa para tratar de distraer a la otra bestia antes de que sea demasiado tarde!**

**¡PERO no cuenta con que la bestia que lo ha estado persiguiendo aunque es grande también es muy ágil y…!**

**¡ZAZ! **

**¡Lo golpea con una de sus feas alas!**

- ¡Aaah! –

**¡Y Leonardo se estrella contra una pared y cae al chapoteadero!**

**¡SSSPLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHH!**

¡LEEEOOOO!

**Esas son las fans preocupadas.**

- ¡Leo! –

**Ese es Casey. **

**Casey trata de ir en ayuda de Leonardo, pero por ir corre y corre y esquive y esquive a la bestia que lo persigue, se ha ido muy lejos.**

**La bestia que acorrala a Yunuen abre sus fauces y la saliva negra y fétida escurre de sus agudos dientes.**

**Aturdido, Leonardo trata de ponerse de pie y mira hacia donde está la chica… o estaba porque ya no está.**

**Yunuen ya no está y la bestia sí.**

**¡Yunuen ha sido devorada y tan rápido…!**

**Es tan grande el impacto por la muerte de esa chica, que Leonardo no se mueve cuando es su turno de ser devorado…**

**Pero repentinamente, Leonardo ve un leve destello, y en el siguiente segundo… ¡la bestia es partida en dos como si fuera una manzana y alguien ha tomado un cuchillo y la ha partido en dos!**

**¡Sí! ¡La bestia que iba a comerse a Leonardo ha sido cortada en dos mitades!... pero, ¿quién fue si Leonardo no trae sus katanas? No lleva sus katanas porque creyó que sólo iba por su amigo y sus hermanos al centro comercial y no a enfrentarse a horribles monstruos, y Casey sólo sabe pelear con bates, raquetas, palos de golf, y con los puños, claro.**

**La bestia cae muerta, una mitad a un lado y la otra mitad al otro lado, y a quien ve Leonardo portado una resplandeciente espada es a Yunuen.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Sean bienvenidos los reviews!**

**x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Mhhhh… **

Hola Mia n.n

**¡Hola Yun!**

¿Qué haciendo?

**Viendo la tendencia que ha habido de los reviews por los capítulos en los que me he hecho cargo de la historia.**

Ah, mira, qué profesional has hablado n.n

**Pues así soy yo de profesional; y adivina.**

¡Ya dejan más reviews! xD

**¡Sí!**

¡Qué bien! 8D

**Sip n.n Aunque hay quienes dicen que te volviste loquita o que te falta un tornillo por dejarme a cargo, pero a mí me dicen que voy muy bien con la trama xD**

Es bueno que a tus lectores les esté gustando lo que haces n.n Y sobre que estoy loquita… yo ya tenía la sospecha x)

**OK loquita, regresa con los mortales.**

Sip, que quiero saber qué fue todo eso que pasó al final del capítulo anterior, y para llegar más rápido… ¡Nube voladoraaaaaaaa!

**(llega en un santiamén, una nubecita dorada Oo)**

**¡Orales! **

**(Yun se sube en la nubecita de un saltito)**

**¡Qué bonita nube! ¡Yo quiero una!**

Puedes llamar una…

**(Jalo aire para gritar a todo pulmón…)**

… pero primero debes acabar con la historia : )

**Bueno…**

**(Yun baja de volada al mundo de los mortales gracias a su nube voladora.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡ADVERTECIA<span>!**

**¡Este capítulo estará mucho más loco que los anteriores, porque yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, tomaré las riendas del destino de los protagonistas de este fic, así que ya estás advertido y advertida!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, o sea, yo y mis hermanos y todos los personajes de TMNT hasta Shredder, no les pertenecemos a nadie más que a Laird e Eastman… o creo que más bien ya nada más les pertenecemos a Laird, qué feo eso de pelearse con tu amigo TT en fin… Yo no narro este capítulo por ganarme unos cuantos dólares, ya ganaré mucho dinero cuando escriba mis propias historias xD** **pero ese dinero lo donaré a los orfanatos** **n.n** **Yo estoy aquí para darle una manita a Yunuen.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

_**El portar que abrió Donatelo dejó pasar a esta dimensión decenas y decenas de monstruos que atacaron a las personas que estaban en el centro comercial queriendo disfrutar de este día de San Valentín, pero se ha convertido en una pesadilla.**_

_**Casey ayudó a una niña para que no se convirtiera en el almuerzo de una de estas creaturas, pero él no pudo ponerse a salvo, y cuando creyó que pasaría a mejor vida, llegó Leonardo a rescatarlo, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada en contra de tan feroces bestias infernales… ¡y también se lo iban a comer!, pero alguien cortó a la bestia en dos mitades; la bestia cayó muerta, una mitad a un lado y la otra mitad al otro lado, y a quien vio Leonardo portado una resplandeciente espada es a Yunuen.**_

**¿Qué tal, lector? Voy mejorando en los resúmenes, ¿no? xD**

**Y ahí está Yunuen, portando una bonita y brillante espada con la que ha dado 'matarile' a ese bicho que se iba a comer a mi hermano mayor; ella mira al tieso bicho como si no creyera lo que ha hecho, pero un ligero chapoteo llama su atención, es Leonardo que trata de ponerse de pie, pero se tambalea porque sí recibió un fuerte golpe.**

- ¡Leo! -

**Yunuen ágilmente salta por sobre el monstruo y llega rápido a lado de Leonardo.**

**Leonardo prefiere tomarse otro rato arrodillado en el agua al ver a la chica arrodillada frente a él, y le sorprende el cambio en ella: Yunuen ya no es morenita, sino que su piel ahora es casi tan pálida como la cara de la Luna, y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos ahora son grises, y no sólo eso, viste un uniforme de escuela, como los que usan las colegialas de Japón, de un color gris perla, y la protege una elegante armadura de Guerrera Mágica, todo blanco y plateado y con gemas aperladas, pero sólo la gema del peto es color azul.**

**Si han visto Las Guerrera Mágicas, entonces lector, te puedes dar una idea de la armadura de Yun, pero es esa armadura que Lucy, Anais y Marina tienen antes de poder despertar a su genio, esa armadura que ya está más completa, esa que ya tiene las dos hombreras y son como más alargadas, y el peto también es más alargado y las protege mejor, y… ¡Uy!, esto de las descripciones es más difícil, pero bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende xD pero esa es la idea.**

**Yunuen se ha convertido en una Guerrera Mágica.**

- ¿Yun? – **y Leonardo no se la cree x)**

- ¿Estás bien? – **pero Yunuen está más preocupado por él.**

- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? -

**Y es cuando Yunuen se da cuenta de su gran cambio, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un hombre con máscara de jockey que pasa corriendo frente a los ellos dos porque lo persigue un monstruo.**

- ¡Aaaaaauxxiliooooooo! -

**Casey sí que corre rápido xD sino, ya se lo hubiera comido el monstruo con cara de pez, cuerpo de Mantis y alas de murciélago, pero volvamos con la Guerrera Mágica.**

- Ha sido Mia. -

- ¿Mikey? -

- Sip. -

**Y Casey pasa de nuevo corre y corre pidiendo que lo salven.**

- ¡Ayyuuuuuddaaaaaaaa! -

**Yunuen ayuda a Leonardo a ponerse de pie, y luego mira la reluciente espada que trae en la mano derecha… Abre su mano, la espada se convierte en luz, y en un destello, desaparece. Ahora va a tratar de explicarle a Leonardo el relajo de este fic.**

- Sucede que Mia ya no iba a aparecer en la historia, y sabes que él no puede quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, y fue a verme para decirme que -

**Casey vuelve a pasar frente a ellos corre y corre porque el monstruo se lo quiere comer.**

- ¡Socorroooooooooo! -

- lo dejara contar la historia en vez de yo. –

- ¿Qué fuera Mikey quien contara la historia? -

- Sip, así yo podía descansar de ser personaje y escritora a la vez, y sabes también, que Mia es muy convincente. -

- Lo sé. –

**Y otra vez pasa Casey, pero ahora agita los brazos como loco para llamar la atención de la chica y del chico.**

- ¡Chicooooosss! ¡Ayyuuuuuddaaaaaaaa! –

- Pero también accedí para que le sirviera de experiencia, como él quiere ser escritor… por eso ahora él se encuentra en el pedestal del Omnipotente y Omnipresente Escritor, y de ser una linda historia de San Valentín ha pasado a ser un cuento de terror. –

**Se ve que Leonardo hace un gran esfuerzo por no mirar hacia arriba al oír mi armoniosa voz xD pero no voltea. Mi hermano sí es un profesional: se atiene a lo que el autor dice x)**

- Un escritor escribe sobre lo que sabe, y Mikey sabe muchas cosas, Yun. – **no es un regaño, más bien es una aclaración, hasta lo dice con un poco de miedo, me pregunto por qué** – Sabe de videojuegos, de películas, de series, de caricaturas, y sobre todo de comics… Su imaginación no tiene límites. -

- Lo he comprobado. - **se mira de nuevo su nuevo aspecto.**

**Y Casey tiene que pasar enfrente otra vez muerto del miedo.**

- ¡Ayúdenmeeeeeeee, por favooooooooooor!

**Y ahora sí lo escuchan. Yunuen corre con agilidad asombrosa, da un brinco y en pleno aire cierra su mano derecha y en un resplandor aparece de nuevo la espada en su mano y…**

**¡ZAZ!**

**Le corta la cabeza al monstruo que perseguía a Casey.**

**Casey corre pero ahora para abrazar a su heroína en cuanto aterriza.**

- ¡Gracias! –

- No es nada. – **la espada vuelve a desaparecer **- No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado. –

**Eso es lo que quería oír n.n Por eso te convertí en Guerrera Mágica, Yun, para variar que nosotros siempre socorremos a damiselas en peligro.**

- ¡Mikey! –** Casey hace un lado su máscara y grita hacia arriba, o sea, gritándome a mí. ¿Será porque le dije damisela? n.n **- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que aparecieran esos horribles monstruos? -

**Para hacer más interesante la historia.**

- Más interesante… prefiero las historias lindas y tontas de Yun que tus cuentos de miedo. –

- Gracias. -

- Pero eso es – **se acerca Leonardo **–el trabajo de un escritor: meter en problemas a sus personajes y los personajes tienen que descubrir cómo salir de éstos. -

- Es verdad. – **Yunuen lo apoya.**

- A buena hora me entero. – **dice Casey.**

**Pero si se fijan bien, no ha sido lo que parece.**

- ¿No ha sido lo que parece? – **Casey pregunta.**

Yunuen, Leonardo y Casey miran a su alrededor.

**Los monstruos parecen que se han dado un gran banquete con todas las personas que atraparon, pero no hay entrañas esparcidas por todas partes, ni tampoco se ve un brazo por allá o una pierna por acá, o cabezas decapitadas, y no es porque los monstruos no se acaben la comida, sino porque no se han comido a nadie.**

- ¿No se han comido a nadie? – **Casey vuelve a preguntar.**

**Y ya que se fijan bien, hay personas en el suelo pero no les falta ni una uña de las manos, y Leonardo, salpicando agua a su paso, se acerca a un señor que está en la parte seca del centro comercial. Checa sus signos vitales.**

- Está vivo. Está inconsciente, pero está vivo. -

- Entonces, ¿qué les hacen? – **pregunta la Guerrera Mágica.**

**Por allá miran que un monstruo está acabando de cenar: miran que el monstruo aspira, y algo sale de cuerpo de la señora que ha caído como su víctima.**

- Parece que se comiera su alma. – **dice Casey con un hilo de voz.**

- No… - **dice Yunuen** – No se come su alma. –

- ¿Cómo sabes? -

- Porque me pasó lo mismo, hace tiempo. Se alimentan del miedo. –

- ¿Se alimentan del miedo? -

**Pero antes de que la Guerrera Mágica diga otra cosa, y como todos los monstruos ya se alimentaron de todas las personas que no pudieron huir y como todavía tienen hambre, decenas de ojos color rojo los miran fijamente a los tres.**

**Por instinto, Casey retrocede un par de pasos, pero Leonardo y Yunuen se quedan donde están.**

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esas cosas tienen una coraza impenetrable, y tenemos que hallar a Doni. - **dice Casey**.

**¡¿Y yo? ¿No van a buscarme? YY**

- Por supuesto, Mikey. – **dice mi hermano mayor por fin mirando para arriba x)** – En esta historia, estás perdido al igual que Doni, pero antes de encontrarte, hay que resolver si seguirás siendo el narrador hasta el final, o dejaras que Yun termine con lo que empezó. -

**Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero no puedo contestarla porque... ¡los monstruos se les van encima a los 3 únicos que quedan de pie!**

**Ahora sí, personajes míos, tienen que pensar cómo salir de ésta x)**

- Han salido de peores. – **dice la Guerrera Mágica con bastante optimismo.**

- Tú también. – **Leonardo le dice a ella.**

**Se sonríen uno a otro, pero luego tienen que adoptar una pose defensiva cuando uno de los monstruos ya está muy cerca.**

- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? – **Casey pregunta muy desesperado.**

**Casey, puedo convertirlos a Leo y a ti en Guerreras Mágicas también xD Tendrían un bonito uniforme con falda tableada y una impresionante armadura y una poderosa espada.**

- Prefiero que Yun me salve. -

**Yunuen está muy concentrada y es que ella solita no podrá con todos los monstruos, y Leonardo también está piense y piense en lo que van a hacer.**

¡GGGGRRRRAAAFFFFF!

**Gruñe el monstruo estando a escaso un metro de sus siguientes víctimas, pero Yunuen y Leonardo no se dejan amedrentar así como así, y por increíble que parezca, la bestia infernal se para en seco, y mira con cautela a esos dos chicos.**

**El monstruo acerca su fea cara de pez para olfatear a la chica y al chico, pero repentinamente se hace para atrás, y es que ha sido intimidado por ese lado oscuro de ellos dos, pero no es un lado oscurecido por la maldad, sino que ellos tienen un lado oscuro por sus almas que han sido desgarradas y sus corazones quebrados, y todo por las malas experiencias que han vivido, pero las heridas han cicatrizado, y sólo eso ha quedado: una cicatriz; ahora sus almas y corazones son más fuertes, y pueden afrontar con mayor aplomo cualquier adversidad que se les presente, incluso el ser atacados por monstruos salidos de otra dimensión.**

**¿Qué tal mi discurso? xD Creo que debería escribir guiones para telenovelas xD**

**Los otros monstruos también se detienen por la intimidante presencia de Yunuen y Leonardo. **

- No nos atacan, porque ustedes no les tienen miedo. –** a Casey 'le cae el 20'.**

- Podemos pasar entre ellos, - **dice Leonardo** – si no permitimos que su grotesco aspecto nos intimide.

- ¡¿Pasar entre ellos? – **a Casey le sorprende la idea.**

**Y como que sí se asusta porque los monstruos gruñen y es que tienen hambre.**

- ¡Ay! – **pega un brinco del susto.**

- Tranquilo Casey. -

- Eso… intento, pero son muchos y muy feos. -

- Pero parece que no van a salir del centro comercial. – **dice Yunuen.**

- No debe agradarles el frio. – **dice Leonardo. **

- Hasta eso hemos tenido suerte, - **dice Casey** – porque si hubiera pasado esto en pleno verano, ya me imagino a estas cosas invadiendo Nueva York. -

**Mmmmhhhh… en pleno verano, estas cosas invadiendo Nueva York... **

- Creo que no deberías darle ideas a cierta tortuga escritora. – **dice Yunuen, y sip, eso que dijo Casey, como que me está dando una excelente idea.**

- ¡OK! Retiro lo antes dicho. -

- Tenemos que hallar a Doni y a Mikey pronto. – **dice Leonardo **- Quienes pudieron escapar no tardaran en traer a la policía, y sólo empeorada la situación. -

- ¿Puedes saber dónde está Doni, Leo? – **Yunuen le pregunta ya que sabe que Leonardo tiene ese sexto sentido de líder y hermano mayor que le puede decir dónde está el Cerebrito de mi familia.**

**Leonardo se concentra…**

- Por allá. – **y señala por allá.**

- Vayan ustedes. – **dice de repente Casey** – Yo tengo que ir por una pobre niñita que dejé escondida en una alcantarilla. -

- De acuerdo. – **dice Leonardo** – Pero recuerda que la niña y tú deben mantener la calma. -

- Yo puedo, pero la niña le será difícil. -

- Quizás debas acompañarlos, Yun. –

- ¿Yo? -

- Para asegurarnos que la niña salga de aquí sana y salva. –

**Yunuen se pone muy seria. Creo que no le gustó ese plan, pero Leonardo tiene razón: es una Guerrera Mágica y puede pelear con esas bestias si la niña no logra estar tranquila.**

- Está bien, pero regresaré enseguida. -

- Bien. Quizás necesitemos de tus poderes de Guerrera Mágica para regresar a los monstruos de donde vinieron. –

**¡Oye bro! ¡Esa es una buena idea! xD Porque Yun no te dijo que estamos planeando este fic sobre la marcha x) y necesitamos ideas x)**

- Sobre la marcha… - **como que Leo palidece** - ¿Así que no tienes un final ya pensado para este fic? – **le pregunta a Yun**.

- Final, final, lo que se llama un final… nop. -

- Bueno… tenemos que salir ésta, de alguna manera. -

- Hay que. - **dice Yun – **La verdad, no quiero agregar otro fiasco a mi lista de fiascos, y hay otros tantos fics pendientes de escribir. **-**

- Y yo diría – **dice Casey **– 'que pa' luego es tarde', pero esto ya se ha prolongado mucho. -

**Como que los monstruos se impacientan por la plática de sus almuerzos, así que se acercan un poco nada más para ver si logran asustarlos, pero no les funciona. **

**Yunuen se va con Casey, y Leonardo va por su hermano Donatelo.**

**Los monstruos pierden interés en ellos 3 y se desperdigan por el centro comercial, haber si acaso hay alguien por ahí de quien no se han alimentado.**

**Leonardo se da prisa por llegar donde está Donatelo y conmigo no porque todavía no se piensa qué onda conmigo.**

**En su camino se encuentra con muchas personas inconscientes. Quién sabe si van a despertar algún día, pero Leonardo trata de no pensar en lo peor, y sigue en lo suyo.**

**Llega a las escaleras eléctricas, pero Leonardo sigue de largo… ¿Qué no se supone que el cuerpo de Doni… digo, no se supone que Doni está en el segundo piso? **

**Pero Leonardo sigue de largo, evitando lo más que puede por acercarse demasiado a esas creaturas que han invadido el centro comercial y arruinado un día tan especial como lo es el Día del Amor y la Amistad.**

**Pasa por un local donde venden taquitos mexicanos, entra, y va directo a la cocina. **

**¿Le habrá dado hambre? **

**No creo. Leo es tan responsable, que puede olvidarse de su estomago, no como yo, cuando algo urge de verdad.**

**Leonardo entra a la cocina y busca el conducto de aire de donde vienen unos golpes.**

**¡PAF!**

**¡PAF!**

**¡PAF!**

**y**

**¡PAF!**

**¡Y algo le cae encima!**

- ¡Doni! -

**Sip, es Donatelo n.n **

- ¡Leo! -

**Donatelo abraza con fuerza a su hermano mayor por la alegría de verlo n.n **

**Después del conmovedor encuentro, justo cuando Leonardo va a preguntarle qué hacía en el ducto de aire y justo cuando Donatelo va a preguntarle cómo lo encontró… ¡un monstruo mete la cabeza por la puerta de atrás y Donatelo se asusta mucho!**

- ¡Ah! -

- ¡No te asustes! – **Leonardo lo abraza para calmarlo** - Puede oler el miedo y alimentarse del miedo. -

- ¡Pero…! -

**Pero la mente inquisidora de Donatelo exige respuestas y su instinto de supervivencia le exige salvar el caparazón, y sus pobres nervios son torturados por las dos supremas directrices, pero Leonardo lo sostiene con firmeza.**

**- **Tranquilízate.** -**

**El monstruo percibe el miedo… qué digo miedo, es terror puro lo que agobia a Donatelo.**

¡GGRRR!

**Muere de hambre… y yo también. De haber sabido que ser narrador da mucha hambre me hubiera traído un refrigerio.**

**El monstruo tiene mucha hambre y quiere comerse el miedo que está sintiendo Donatelo y trata de entrar a como de lugar hasta donde está el chico tortuga de la bufanda morada, y Donatelo se asusta más, pero lo bueno es que Leonardo no se distrae con nada.**

- Respira profundo, Doni. – **le dice en voz baja** – El monstruo se alimenta del miedo, pero si mantienes la calma no te hará daño. –

'**Bajándole el switch' a su desesperada razón y a su desquiciado miedo, y concentrándose en lo que un ninja sabes hacer, Donatelo comienza a hacer respiraciones pausadas, y en un pestañeo, su corazón deja de brincotearle en el pecho; como está de espaldas a la puerta trasera de la cocina, sólo puede oír que el monstruo ya no trata de entrar y que se va. **

**Ya pasado el peligro, Leonardo ayuda a Donatelo a ponerse de pie.**

**Y en lo que ellos platican, yo me voy rápido por algo de comer.**

- ¿Estás bien, Doni? -

- Estoy bien. -

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Hay caos total en el centro comercial: el primer nivel está casi inundado, una parte está casi a oscuras, decenas de globos rojos y rosas están esparcidos por doquier, sin mencionar que hay cientos de personas inconscientes y centenares de monstruos deambulando por todas partes. -

- No estoy seguro… Mikey, Casey y yo vinimos por un regalo para Abril, pero Mikey se separó de nosotros, y no llevando su celular, creé un rastreador de tortugas para hallarlo, sin embargo no funcionó, y el rastreador resultó ser un Portal Dimensional de donde salieron esas creaturas; pude meterme en un conducto de ventilación antes de que me devoraran, pero no conociendo esta red de conductos, anduve 'gateando' por varios minutos hasta que decidí salir y prepararme a lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar, pero me alegra haberte encontrado, hermano. -

- A mí también me alegra. Ahora, hay que hallar la manera de regresar a esas bestias a su dimensión, y esperar que los humanos lleguen a despertar. –

- Es lo que quiero comprobar. Dices que esas creaturas se alimentan del miedo. -

- Sí. Y… salimos del restaurante de comida mexicana. Vemos a las creaturas que buscan más humanos, y tú, Doni, te acuclillas junto a uno. -

- ¿Por qué describes lo que hago, Leo? –

- Porque el narrador se dio un 'break'. -

- Oh. Por el frenesí alimenticio, a Mikey le dio hambre también. –

- Sí. Eso fue un sarcasmo, lectores, y permítanme explicarles que frenesí alimenticio es cuando un grupo de cazadores, en este caso, esos monstruos salidos de otra dimensión, hallan una fuente de alimento y se abalanzan sobre sus presas buscando obtener la mayor cantidad posible a expensas de sus competidores. -

- Exacto. –

- Terminas de examinar al humano, Doni. -

- Efectivamente. -

- Te incorporas. -

- Al parecer, los monstruos 'comen' el miedo tan ávidamente, que dejan inconscientes a sus víctimas. -

- ¿Pero estarán bien? -

- Creo que sí. -

- De cualquier forma, varias personas lograron huir, y los monstruos no se atreven a abandonar el centro comercial, quizás porque hace frío… En este punto, les recuerdo a los lectores que la trama de la historia sucede en pleno invierno. –

- Tienes razón. Afuera está nevando y los monstruos no se arriesgan a salir; podemos tomar esa debilidad a nuestro favor. -

- ¿Y cómo? -

- Quizás podría activar el sistema contra incendios al igual que elevar a su máxima potencia el aire acondicionado, con estos dos elementos podría hacer nevar dentro del centro comercial y acabar con esos feos monstruos. -

- Me asombras, Doni. Tu idea… ¡me parece una locura! Si remotamente lograras hacer nevar dentro del centro comercial, los humanos también se congelarían, y nosotros. –

- Leo, si te explicara cómo construí un medio para transportarnos tan sólo con carritos de supermercado, o con qué elementos creé un portal dimensional… teóricamente, todo es posible en esta historia. –

- Supongo que sí; si Yun se ha convertido en una Guerrera Mágica con ayuda de 'ya sabes quién', todo es posible. -

- Yun, una Guerrera Mágica, como las chicas de ese anime llamado Las Guerreras Mágicas y lo protagonizaban Lucy, Anais y Marina. –

- Como una de ellas. Y si el narrador estuviera, seguramente estaría cantando el intro de ese anime. -

- No lo dudo. –

- Y si Yun estuviera, nos estaría regañando por divagar y no concentrarnos en cómo regresar a esos monstruos a su dimensión. -

- Tampoco lo dudo. ¿Ya ves que esta historia es una locura? -

- Ya veo. Y volviendo a nuestro asunto… ¿El portal sigue abierto? -

- Tal vez. -

- Vamos a ver. –

- Sí. –

- Y rápidamente, Doni y yo llegamos a una estética donde hay un portal oscuro, tan oscuro como el camino que recorre alguien que vive sin esperanza. -

- Qué buena descripción, Leo. -

- Gracias, pero… ¿un portal abierto con una secadora para el cabello?; Doni se encoge de hombros. -

- Tenemos que cerrar ese portal antes de que salga una creatura mucho peor. -

- Qué no te oiga Mikey. -

**¿Gue do do gué?**

- Mikey, sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. -

**Guego dengo muga hamgue.**

- Traduciendo: "Pero tengo mucha hambre". -

- Leo, mejor enfoquémonos en el problema. –

- Yo optaría por una carnada. La carnada los traería directo hasta aquí, pero hay que ver cómo lo conseguiríamos. -

- Mikey es quien suele ser la carnada, sin embargo… -

**Gagag be 'buele'… ¡BEMGRE goy la gargaba**

- Traduciendo: "Nada de 'suele'… SIEMPRE soy la carnada". -

- Y como decía: sin embargo, siguiendo el hilo de la historia, Mikey está perdido, así que no hay carnada, a menos que... -

- A menos que… -

**Leonardo y Donatelo… ¡Yom! ¡Yom!... Gaguen be ba eguedica.**

- Salimos de la estética a paso rápido Doni y yo, pero, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido, Doni?

- Puedo crear un falso aroma que huela como huele la esencia del miedo, y la carnada… quiero decir, y alguien llevaría el frasco que contendría esa esencia y conduciría a todos los monstruos hacia el portal. –

- ¡Es una estupenda idea, Doni!... pero hay un detalle o dos que hay que resolver, además, ¿cómo crearas esa esencia con aroma a miedo? –

- Si pudiéramos tener acceso a un renombradísimo laboratorio científico, y si contáramos con el suficiente tiempo… -

**O gobrías haguer ebe berbume eb eba dienda de bergumes.**

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que podrías hacer ese perfume en esa tienda de perfumes. Señalo a una perfumería que está frente a nosotros. –

- ¡Pero Mikey…!

**¿Gué?**

- ¡Caparazones! Juro que si consigo estar cuerdo al terminar esta historia… -

**¡Yom! ¡Yom! Gueobamgo y Gogaguebo bo baba bás gab guear ub berbume, dido a gueag ub bilago.**

- Traduciendo: "Leonardo y Donatelo no nada más van a crear un perfume, sino a crear un milagro." Bonita frase, ototo. -

**Glup… ¡Gracias! xD**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**Creo que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia TT (le doy una gran mordida a mi subway) ¡Yom! ¡Yom! Gego ogada eb diguienbe gabidulo bea be guebas ebodiobande.**

**¡Gueam guembedibos bos gueguiegs!**

**x)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mia…

**Hola Yun. De nuevo por acá en el Omnipresente y Omnipotente pedestal de la Escritura.**

Sip. Mi musa y yo ya hemos estado platicando sobre quién va a terminar de narrar este fic, y llegamos a un acuerdo.

**¿Sí?**

Yo creo que sería mejor que ni tú ni yo sería el narrador de este capítulo. Como ya es el último, tú ya vas a aparecer…

**¡Qué bien! Estuve perdido en casi toda la historia.**

Y yo tampoco voy a narrar porque también soy parte de la trama.

**Y el veredicto es…**

Que Lou nos echara la mano esta vez. ¿Qué te parece?

**Por mí está bien.**

OK. Entonces vámonos, que una o dos lectoras ya piden que se acabe este desastre x)

**¡Pero yo la llamo! ¡Yo la llamo!**

Adelante.

**¡Nubeeeeeeeee Voladoraaaaaaaaa!**

**Llega bien rápido la nubecita dorada, y Yun y yo nos subimos a ella y bajamos al mundo de los mortales, con nervios y emoción por saber cómo acabara este lío.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTECIA<strong>:_

_Esta historia carece de todo sentido común, lo que puede provocar en el lector una fase de locura temporal. Si te atreves a leer, es bajo tu propio riesgo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no le pertenecen a la autora de esta historia. Yunuen no sube esta historia a este site con la intención de ganar dinero, sencillamente lo hace por el deseo de escribir, y a los lectores, hacerles pasar un agradable rato de total desquicio._

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA ABRIL**

_Por un gravísimo error, las tortugas habían abierto un portal dimensional que les cedió el camino a nuestro mundo a decenas de las más horribles bestias que se hayan visto jamás; salieron por ese portal dimensional y atacaron sin compasión a las indefensas personas que acudieron al centro comercial para pasar un rato agradable en compañía de un ser querido ya que era la víspera del 14 de febrero._

_Decenas y decenas de personas, entre ellos, mujeres, niños y hombres, yacen en el suelo por todo el centro comercial. Parece que están muertos, pero sólo están inconscientes, aunque nadie sabe con certeza si podrán despertar._

_Y sin opción a un mejor plan, Donatelo está junto con Leonardo, en una perfumería, intentando obtener el aroma característico del miedo, con el que piensan atraer a todos los monstruos y, de algún modo, regresarlos a su dimensión._

- A Mikey le cambió la voz. – _dice Donatelo_ - ¿Se habrá resfriado? -

- No lo creo. Me parece que se trata de Lou. Yun y Mikey deben de haber llegado a un arreglo: ninguno de los dos va a terminar de narrar esta historia. –

- Estando con el agua hasta el cuello, me parece que ya no es necesaria la intervención de ninguno de los dos como narradores. –

- Ahora depende de nosotros hallar una solución. -

- Estoy por mezclar los últimos dos ingredientes, y si funciona… -

- Como suele suceder con todo lo que te empeñas en crear o construir... –

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, Leo, pero, si el aroma es tan potente como he calculado, todas las bestias hambrientas vendrán a este pequeño local queriendo entrar. -

- Y no tendríamos la menor oportunidad de salir con vida. –

- Exacto. –

- Pongamos en marcha la segunda fase. –

_Donatelo tapa los pequeños frascos y los guarda en la bolsa de su sudadera. _

_Ambos chicos salen de la perfumería y miran a su alrededor._

_Los monstruos han comenzado a comer la comida que encuentran: hot dogs, pizzas, hamburguesas, taquitos, burritos, comida china… todo lo que huele bien se lo comen no importando si derriban las mesas o sillas, o destruyen platos, ollas y sartenes del restaurante o el local. _

- Al parecer, también tienen la capacidad de ingerir sólidos. – _dice Donatelo_

- Pero si comen hasta hartarse, tal vez, ya no les interese irse. – _dice alarmado Leonardo._

_Echan a correr, y mientras corren oyen las sirenas de las patrullas._

- ¡Ya llegó la caballería! -

- ¡Pero los humanos no saben de lo que son capaces esas bestias! ¡Habrá más víctimas a la lista! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! –

- Ojala estuviera Mikey.– _dice Donatelo con desánimo_ - Cómo nos hace falta Mikey. Siendo él tan rápido, fácilmente podría atraer y esquivar a todos los monstruos mientras tú y yo estuviéramos preparando el portal. -

- Pero no hay tiempo para buscarlo, y tampoco puedo ubicarlo; hay demasiada energía negativa emergiendo de las creaturas y del portal que no puedo ubicar a Mikey. Sólo espero que esté bien –

- Yo tam... ¡Ah! -

_Donatelo resbala por la salsa cátsup que han regado los monstruos al buscar comida._

_Leonardo trata de ayudar a su hermano pero también resbala._

- ¡Doni! ¡Ah! -

_Se levantan lo más rápido que pueden teniendo cuidado de no volver a caer, o al menos Leonardo. Donatelo sólo se ha arrodillado._

- ¿Estás bien? –

_Leonardo le pregunta a Donatelo al ver lo preocupado que está su hermano, pero no le responde, aunque se da cuenta que el horror en su cara se debe a una mancha en su sudadera en la bolsa donde había guardado..._

- Los frascos… - _Donatelo dice muy quedo._

_Pero antes de que Leonardo pueda mover un solo musculo, varios monstruos llegan corriendo directo a Donatelo._

- ¡DONIIIIII! -

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras del centro comercial, todo un convoy de oficiales de policía ya ha acordonado la zona. _

_Gracias a personas que consiguieron huir, la policía sabe lo que ha pasado, y saben también que hay civiles ahí dentro todavía._

- El escuadrón está listo para irrumpir en cuanto dé la señal, Comandante. _– un subordinado pone al tanto a su superior._

_El Comandante se coloca en posición, listo a dar la señal, pero en ese momento, por la puerta de cristal observan que van acercándose dos personas, y detrás suyo_...

_Todos los oficiales de policía se quedan estáticos al abrirse la puerta automática._

_Una chica y un hombre con una niña en brazos salen del centro comercial a un paso demasiado tranquilo, como si no hubiera una de esas bestias del infierno siguiéndolos._

_No están seguros que es lo que les sorprende más: la chica vestida para una convención de cómics, o ver tan de cerca a uno de esos monstruos; y para su mayor sorpresa, el monstruo se detiene justo en la puerta abierta._

_La chica, vestida con una rara armadura blanca, y la niña que carga el hombre, salen cantando una simpática canción, aunque la niña parece muy nerviosa y no canta bien, o al menos intenta cantar el coro._

- Tengo el corazón de chicle y se me estira para todos lados.

Tengo el corazón de chicle, así lo tienen los enamorados.

Tengo el corazón de chicle siempre dispuesto para compartirlo,

con alguien que me quiera mucho y necesite de mi amor.

Dime qué pedazo quieres, de qué tamaño y de qué sabor. -

- Corazón de chicle.

Corazón de chicle.

Corazón de chicle lleno de amor.

Corazón de chicle.

Corazón de chicle.

Corazón de chicle lleno de amor. -

_Cuando los tres individuos se han alejado lo suficiente de la puerta, y del monstruo, un grupo de policías van por ellos._

_La canción cesa._

_Casey en cuanto entrega a la niña a uno de los oficiales y es lleva de inmediato a la ambulancia (la niña empieza a llorar preguntando por su mamá), se da media vuelta, y va de regreso al interior del centro comercial, pero es detenido por el brazo; igual la chica._

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Tengo que regresar por mis amigos! -

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos. -

- ¡Pero no entienden que ustedes no pueden detener a esas bestias! -

- Ustedes tampoco. –

- ¡Déjeme ir! –_ lo sostienen entre varios; es un hombre muy fuerte._

- ¡Casey! – _dice de pronto la chica de cabello plateado y armadura blanca _- ¡Doni y Leo están en problemas! -

_Casey intenta desesperadamente quitarse a los oficiales, pero recibe un golpe en la nuca con una porra de uno de los policías y lo deja inconsciente._

- ¡Casey! –

_Por un segundo o dos, el monstruo que está en la puerta automática, pareciera que se está ansioso por salir, pero repentinamente, levanta la cabeza, olfatea, y corre al interior del supermercado._

- ¡DONIIIIII! -

_Leonardo grita con todas las fuerzas de su alma para que su hermano reaccione._

_Donatelo reacciona a tiempo de que un monstruo busca someterlo con sus grotescas mandíbulas; el monstruo lanza una mordida pero Donatelo salta alejándose del peligro, pero enseguida debe tirarse al suelo y rodar para escapar de dos monstruos más._

- ¡Quítate la sudadera, Doni! -

- ¡No! – _Donatelo se incorpora y debe saltar muy alto para esquivar a los tres monstruos_ - ¡Ya no hay tiempo para crear más esencia! – _en cuanto cae al suelo, toma una mesa plegable y la arroja a la cara de uno monstruo pero está se hace añicos al estrellarse contra la impenetrable coraza de la bestia; echa correr_ - ¡Trataré de distraerlos! – _le cierran el paso cuatro monstruos más _- ¡Tú regresa al portal y ajusta su apertura! – _corre hacia las escaleras eléctricas_ - ¡Tiene que ser más grande si estos amiguitos van a entrar en estampida! –

- ¡Pero Doni…!

_Donatelo sube por las escaleras eléctricas, consiguiendo darse un leve respiro porque los monstruos no pueden subir por éstas, pero en el siguiente piso ya lo espera toda una horda de esos monstruos, y antes de llegar a ellos, salta…_

_Leonardo mira a su hermano casi volando para lograr llegar a uno de los adornos colgantes… y logra asirse._

- ¡Ah! –

_Donatelo se columpia como Tarzán de la Selva, y debido a la adrenalina, incluso hace el llamado de Tarzán. _

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH AHHHHHHH! -

_Los monstruos saltan incansablemente para aferrarlo de una de sus piernas, pero no lo consiguen porque logra levantarlas lo suficiente. _

_Donatelo aterriza en el otro extremo del segundo nivel, pero debe continuar corriendo._

_Leonardo se ve obligado a dejar a su hermano a merced de la suerte; debe regresar a la estética y hacer lo que le ha indicado su hermano el genio._

_Donatelo continúa corriendo, pero no llega lejos._

GGRRRRRR

_Un grupo de monstruos le cierra el paso totalmente._

_Trata de regresar, pero otro grupo de monstruos le cierra el paso; corre por un pasillo._

_Leonardo, por su parte, ha conseguido llegar a la estética; sin monstruos, ya no son obstáculo, porque todos están tras Donatelo, ha sido fácil llegar directo al local. Toma con cuidado la secadora de cabello._

- Doni dijo que debía ampliar la apertura del portal, pero… ¿cómo lo hago? –

_Para alguien cuya especialidad no es la tecnología, o que en su vida haya tenido que usar una secadora de pelo, no está seguro de cómo accionar el aparatejo, pero se fija que tiene algo que indica la potencia._

- Esto debe ser. –

_Gira el regulador del calor hasta el máximo nivel y… una potente luz lo lanza lejos._

- ¡Ah! –

_Leonardo sale despedido del local, yéndosele de las manos la secadora de pelo._

_El local va siendo destruido porque el portal dimensional crece y crece y crece..._

_Leonardo se recupera pronto de la sacudida, y al ponerse de pie…_

- Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano. –

_El local ha sido totalmente destruido porque el portal creció hasta llegar al techo y también lo desquebrajó un tanto._

_Sin tiempo que perder, Leonardo correr de vuelta a ayudar a su hermano._

_Donatelo continúa corriendo por su vida, pero apenas consigue dejar atrás un grupo de monstruos, otro le cierra el paso y debe cambiar de pasillo, aunque esto le ha ayudado: los pasillos son un poco estrechos, entonces, los monstruos no pueden abalanzarse sobre él al mismo tiempo, y entre ellos se estorban y sólo algunos consiguen perseguirlo, pero se le están acabando los pasillos libres de esas bestias. De repente, más monstruos le impiden el paso y debe correr por otro pasillo, el que lo lleva a un billar, y nota enseguida que las bolas de billar están regadas por el piso y debe dar pequeños saltos para no caer con éstas como le sucedió con la salsa cátsup; y en la carrera, toma un taco; no un taco para comer, sino es el palo que se usa para golpear las bolas de billar._

_Se ha hecho de un arma, sin embargo, huir ya no es una opción._

- Maldición. -

_Por fin lo han acorralado. Decenas y decenas de ojos rojos como la sangre lo miran con avidez, y sin concederle un segundo de descanso, todos los monstruos se le van encima, pero no ha resultado en balde su entrenamiento ninja, como tampoco haber visto la película "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta" al menos unas 10 veces gracias a su hermano el más pequeño._

_Donatelo salta apenas a tiempo de que lo aprisione una poderosa daga de Mantis, cae sobre la cabeza de su atacante y, empleando todas sus fuerzas, entierra el taco en el ojo de la bestia._

_Un chillido de angustioso dolor resuena por todo el centro comercial, incluso logran oírlo los oficiales que están afuera; se les eriza la piel._

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

_La chica de la armadura blanca aprovecha para escapar de la policía._

- Lo siento. – _dice ella._

_Antes que cualquiera de los oficiales se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, una potente luz blanca los deslumbra._

_Donatelo ha conseguido descubrir el punto débil de los monstruos venidos de otra dimensión._

- Todo su cuerpo está protegido por una coraza muy dura, - _se dice al tener que saltar porque el monstruo herido lanza golpes a todas partes que derriba a sus propios compañeros_ – pero sus ojos son vulnerables. -

_No teniendo a donde más correr, Donatelo salta lejos pero a otra cabeza de pez, y el monstruo ya lo espera con las fauces abiertas, y Donatelo consigue bloquear con el taco la tenaza del monstruo y a la vez impulsarse para propinarle una patada en el ojo, tan fuerte, que lo revienta. _

_Otro chillido de dolor retumba._

_Donatelo debe seguir moviéndose, salta de cabeza en cabeza, y los monstruos tratan de atraparlo, pero algunos, por el desquicio del hambre, lanzan su tenaza, y no atrapan a Donatelo sino que hieren en los ojos a suyos. _

_En un último salto, Donatelo clava el taco en ojo de otro monstruo, se apoya con fuerzas, y salta para alejarse de ese desquiciado tumulto, pero la presión ejercida sobre el palo de madera, lo rompe, pero consigue apartarse de los monstruos._

_Apenas llega al piso, Donatelo corre como loco, alejándose del alboroto que son ahora el grupo de bestias; se están atacando unos a otros. Pareciera que en unas cuantas zancadas llega al barandal de ese nivel._

_Se asoma._

_El nivel inferior, literalmente, está tapizado de monstruos infernales, que están mirándolo justamente a él. _

_Donatelo retrocede tratando de mantener la calma. Tiene que recordar dónde está el portal, pero al girarse para ubicar el camino que debe seguir, ve una luz extraña: es el portal que ha crecido demasiado._

- Creo que debí decirle a Leo que no era necesario que fuese tan inmenso. -

_Apenas da un paso, cuando del nivel inferior llega aleteando un monstruo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa._

- ¡GAARRFFF! -

- ¡Ah! -

_Aunque está el barandal, eso no lo protege del monstruo, que lanza una feroz mordida… _

_De repente, un destello plateado brilla y… el monstruo es decapitado._

- ¡Yun! -

_La chica de la armadura blanca aparece parada sobre el barandal haciendo gala de un perfecto equilibrio blandiendo una espada._

- Son demasiados. - _dice esto mirando hacia abajo._

- ¡Hay que llevarlos…! -

_Donatelo no tiene tiempo de explicarle el plan a la Guerrera Mágica; todos los monstruos del nivel inferior emprenden el vuelo rumbo a él, y para empeorar las cosas, los monstruos de ese nivel están detrás suyo._

- ¡Maldición! –

Los monstruos se abalanzan sobre Donatelo en todas direcciones y…

- ¡MOON LIGHT! –

_Grita la chica del cabello blanco al blandir la espada y haciendo un movimiento de corte, y un rayo sale disparado del filo de la espada cortando cabezas y corazas de los monstruos más próximos y que llegan volando; los cadáveres caen encima de otros; luego, tiene que girar rápidamente hacia el otro lado que también está atestado de monstruos; ejecuta el mismo ataque y derriba a varios y éstos a la vez derriban a más._

- ¡Doni, corre! -

- ¡Pero tengo que ir hacia allá! – _señala justo donde está el portal dimensional._

_Sin tiempo para preguntas, la chica salta del barandal, y… _

- ¡BLUE STREAK! –

_Con la espada recta, un potente haz de luz de color azul sale directo y derribando y haciendo a un lado a varios monstruos que le impiden el paso a Donatelo, pero también impactando varios locales._

_El polvo de los escombros se eleva, pero eso no impide ver que un pequeño sendero se ha abierto entre Donatelo y la derruida estética._

_Donatelo echa a correr. _

_La chica del cabello blanco lo sigue._

_Parece que sólo les tomas unos segundos dejar atrás al tumulto de bestias, y es cuando ven a Leonado dirigirse hacia ellos._

- ¡Doni! ¡La sudadera! –

_Donatelo comprende de inmediato. Va quitándose la sudadera como va pudiendo en plena carrera. _

_La chica continúa lanzando rayos cortantes a diestra y siniestra evitando que le se le vayan encima a Donatelo._

_Estando todavía a varios metros, Donatelo consigue quitarse la sudadera y lanzársela a Leonardo, quien la cacha. _

- ¡Excelente pase! -

_Estando todos los monstruos reunidos más cerca de Donatelo, Leonardo puede correr libremente directo al portal._

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

_Cuatro…_

_Cinco…_

_Seis…_

_Leonardo sólo se concede correr por 6 preciados segundos antes de lanzar la sudadera dentro del portal y antes de que los monstruos se le vayan encima._

_Los monstruos, siguiendo la sudadera empapada con el aroma a miedo fabricado por Donatelo, se meten al portal que los conduce de vuelta a su mundo de tinieblas._

_La Guerrera Mágica y Donatelo logran agazaparse a una pared; Leonardo tiene que tirarse al suelo y cubrirse a sí mismo tanto como puede ya que, aunque muchos monstruos traspasan el portal volando, otros corren en estampida y le pasan por encima. Decenas de patas con filo de navaja pasan rozándole e hiriéndole, pero lo más grave, es que está más cerca del portal; los monstruos tropiezan con él y poco a poco lo van acercando más y más al portal._

_La chica del cabello blanco se da cuenta._

- ¡Leo!

_No puede hacer nada, ni atacar; si ataca a los monstruos, pueden dispersarse. _

- ¡Hermano! –

_Donatelo también se ha dado cuenta del peligro que corre Leonardo._

_Leonardo trata de levantarse y alejarse, pero, uno de los monstruos al pasar le da un fuerte empujón… y cae dentro del portal._

- ¡Aaah! -

- ¡No! –

- ¡Leo! –

_La oscuridad devora a Leonardo. _

_Segundos angustiantes pasan muy lentamente._

_Hasta que se ha ido el último de los monstruos, la chica y Donatelo se incorporan de inmediato y corren hacia el portal_.

- ¡Leo! -

_Lo llaman incansablemente, pero no hay quien les responda._

_Donatelo se da cuenta que la chica va a lanzarse dentro del portal; la aferra del brazo._

- ¡No Yun! -

- ¡Pero hay que sacarlo de ahí! –

- No sabemos que podemos encontrar del otro lado. –

- ¡No importa! ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí! –

_En ese momento, se dan cuenta que el portal empieza a encogerse._

- ¡Se está cerrando! – _Donatelo se angustia._

- Voy a entrar. – _la chica se acerca más al portal._

- Al menos, deja que te amarre una cuerda o algo… - _Donatelo busca desesperadamente la cuerda_ – Y cuando lo encuentres, tira de… -

_El portal ya es tan pequeño como una puerta._

- No hay tiempo. -

_La chica da un paso decidido y…_

_Abruptamente se detiene. _

_El portal ha dejado de cerrarse,y al otro lado, se puede ver una sombra, pero la chica y Donatelo saben que no se trata de Leonardo porque se han paralizado del miedo._

_La sombra cruza el portal._

_Eso es, una sombra con forma humana, o es lo que Donatelo puede distinguir con sus ojos porque está aterrorizado del miedo._

- Ese no es su lugar. – _le dice la sombra a Yunuen._

_La sombra trae en brazos a un chico tortuga con bufanda azul; él está inconsciente. _

_La chica parece reconocer a la sombra._

- Eres tú. –

_La sombra deposita a Leonardo en el suelo._

_Yunuen se arrodilla y acuna a Leonardo en sus brazos._

- Gracias. -

_Donatelo no sabe si acaso la sombra hace algún gesto de simpatía o repulsión porque no le responde a la chica, le es imposible distinguir ese extraño rostro, tan sólo ve que la sombra da un paso atrás y desaparece tras el portal._

_El portal continúa cerrándose, hasta el punto de esfumarse por completo._

_En cuanto el portal se esfuma, Donatelo busca la secadora de pelo y la aplasta con un pie; queda hecha añicos. Enseguida se arrodilla junto a su hermano. Lo examina con cuidado._

- ¿Está bien? -

- Sin tomar en cuenta los rasguños, parece que sí. –

_Leonardo despierta. _

- Hola. – _le sonríe con debilidad a Yunuen._

- Hola. – _le devuelve la sonrisa._

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – _Donatelo le pregunta._

- Como si una estampida de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima. -

- Eso es casi lo que pasó. –

- Casi… porque fueron unos feos bichos salidos de otra dimensión pero igual de pesados. -

_La curiosidad obliga a Donatelo a hacerle una pregunta._

- ¿Qué hay del otro lado? –

_Leonardo se toma su tiempo para responder._

- Tristeza, miedo, soledad… vacío… Creo que no hay aire; no podía respirar y me desmaye. ¿Quién me sacó de ahí? -

- No estoy muy seguro. –

_Donatelo mira a Yunuen pero ella no dice nada._

_Ayudan a Leonardo a incorporarse._

- Ahora debemos encontrar a Mikey. – _dice Yunuen._

- Con todo el alboroto, casi me olvido de él. Ya que se ha ido toda esa energía negativa, puedo ubicarlo. Está por allá. –

- Pero primero pasemos por Casey, por favor. -

- ¿Él está bien? –

- Espero que sí. Recibió un porrazo de uno de los policías porque intentábamos regresar, y tuve que noquear a algunos para que nos dejaran. -

_Los tres chicos van por Casey tan rápido como pueden; lo encuentran recargado en una maceta. Después de que se aseguran que su amigo está bien, los cuatro van donde debe estar Miguel Ángel._

- ¿Estás seguro de que Mikey está aquí, Leo? –_ Casey le pregunta._

- Sí. -

- Aquí está. – _dice Yunuen_ – Con los poderes de Guerrera Mágica, puedo saber que está ahí dentro. -

- Vamos entonces, porque quiero estrangularlo. –

_Casey entra a la tienda sin esperar a los demás._

_Es una tienda de peluches. _

_Debido al caos, hay un estante derribado y muchos ositos de peluche tirados en el suelo, y sentado sobre una banca que se halla pegada a una pared, está Miguel Ángel, profundamente dormido y abrazando un oso de peluche. _

Todos se acercan de prisa.

- Mikey. – _Leonardo lo sacude suavemente._

_Miguel Ángel abre lentamente un ojo._

- ¿Ya amaneció? - _pregunta un poco dormido._

- Mikey… - _Casey gruñe y sus ojos echan chispas._

- ¿Qué? -

- Mikey… -_ Casey gruñe con más fuerza._

_Miguel Ángel cierra su ojo poco a poco._

- No te atrevas a ignorarme, Mikey. – _Casey se le aproxima amenazadoramente._

_Pero a Miguel Ángel le está venciendo el sueño._

_Leonardo, advirtiendo el peligro, toma con cuidado el oso de peluche de los brazos de Miguel Ángel._

- ¡Mikey! –

- Perdona, Casey. – _dice Yunuen_.

- Tú perdona, Yun, pero hay un asunto… -

- Es necesario que vengas. - _le sonríe_ – Se trata de algo muy importante. -

- ¿Más importante que estrangular a Mikey? -

- Sip. –

_Ya intrigado de lo que puede tratarse, Casey sigue a Yunuen._

_Lo que Yunuen le muestra a Casey es un precioso oso de peluche._

_Casey lo toma. Es muy suave al tacto._

- ¡Qué suavecito! –

_El pelo del peluche tiene un diseño muy simpático._

- ¡Y mira su pelaje! Está como rizado… ¡parecen chinitos! -

- ¿Te gusta? -

- ¡Es perfecto! No es exactamente como el osito de Leo, pero, ¡es perfecto y único cómo el osito de Leo! –

_Yunuen y Leonardo intercambian una mirada. _

- Sí. –_continúa ella _- No veo más ositos como éste en esta tienda, así que es único. -

- Qué buen gusto tienes, Yun. –

- No es nada. –

_Casey busca su billetera con algo de desesperación._

- Mikey. – _Leonardo vuelve a sacudir a Miguel Ángel_ – Debemos regresar a casa. –

- ¿Regresar a casa? – _se despierta por completo _- ¡¿Cómo que ya regresamos a casa? ¡¿Y los feos monstruos mitad Mantis, mitad pescado y mitas murciélago? -

- Ya nos deshicimos de ellos. – _le responde Casey, al dejar efectivo en la caja registradora._

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE YA SE DESHICIERON DE ELLOS? ¡YO SOY EL CAMPEÓN DEL NEXO DE BATALLA! ¡YO SOY EL ÚNCO QUE PUEDE DERROTARLOS! ¡SOY EL HEROE DE ESTA HISTORIA! ¡YO SOY…! -

- Tenemos que irnos. -

_Leonardo lo toma de un brazo y lo conduce a la puerta._

_Ven que decenas de oficiales fuertemente armados entrar al centro comercial._

- ¿Las personas estarán bien? ¿Llegarán a despertar? – _Donatelo pregunta un tanto angustiado._

- Depende del coraje que habita en sus corazones. – _dice la chica que es Guerrera Mágica._

- No podemos hacer más. Vámonos. – dice Leonardo.

- ¡Yo entré a esa tienda – _Miguel Ángel continua berreando_ - porque vi que tenían muchos osos de peluche, y entré, pero como vi mucha gente así que me senté en lo que esperaba a que se fuera un poco de gente, y… y…. y…! –

**-** Te quedaste dormido. **–** _Yunuen termina la oración por Miguel Ángel._

- Yun… ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto al Campeón del Nexo de Batalla? –

- O sea que, - _dice Casey _– ¿todo este tiempo se la pasó durmiendo mientras otros arriesgábamos la vida con esas cosas tan feas? -

- Sip. –

- ¡No Yun, no se vale! ¡Exijo una reedición de la historia!-

- A mí me gustan los finales inesperados. -

- ¡Pero no se vale! ¡Yo iba a ser el gran héroe de esta historia! -

- Creo que esto lo podemos discutir en el siguiente capítulo. -

- Óyeme no, no se vale… -

_Y Miguel Ángel sin dejar de protestar por el final de esta historia que no le pareció, los chicos y Yunuen se escabullen de la policia y van al departamento de Abril que espera con impaciencia a sus amigos._

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Si gustan pasar al siguiente capítulo, por favor, claro que después de que dejen un comentario de lo que les pareció este cap o todo el fic.

n.n


	9. Chapter 9

-/-

**Notas finales**

**Yun**: ¡Lo acabamos! ¡Lo acabamos! ¡Lo acabamos! ¡Lo acabamos! xD

**Leo**: Estás muy feliz, Yun, hasta traes todavía tu atuendo de Guerrera Mágica y das de brinquitos 8 )

**Yun**: ¡Sí! Tomo tus manos, Leo, y sigo brincando del gusto. ¡Acabamos el fic! ¡Acabamos el fic! ¡Acabamos el fic! ¡Acabamos el fic! 8D

**Mikey**: Pues yo no estoy contento con el final.

**Yun**: Dejo de brincar n.n Te agradezco tu colaboración en este fic, Mia. Me gustó mucho todo lo que contribuiste n.n y me gustó más convertirme en Guerrera Mágica 8D

**Mikey**: No es nada, pero sigo sin estar contento con el final. Al final de cuentas, me perdí de toda la acción.

**Yun**: Si no estás contento con el final Mia, puedes escribir tu propio final x)

**Mikey**: ¿En serio?

**Yun**: ¡Claro! Es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí cuando llegué a ffnet: leí un fic que no me gustó su final, y decidí escribir un final que a MÍ me gustara, y el fic terminó siendo muy diferente a ese fic, y se convirtió en el primer fic que escribí, y como ves, sigo escribiendo fics desde entonces x)

**Mikey**: ¡Orales! ¡Qué padre! Entonces voy a escribir mi propio final. Saco una libreta, saco un bolígrafo, me siento en el piso y comenzamos…

**Doni**: Pero quedó una incógnita por resolver, Yun, incluso varios lectores lo preguntaron: ¿Qué papel desempeño Rafita en este fic?

**Yun**: Ninguno Don, porque esa incógnita se resuelve en el cap que sigue xD

**Casey**: Oh, un cap de más, pero yo diría que hubo más de una incógnita por resolver, como esa sombra que nos devolvió a Leo de ese mundo de tinieblas; parecía que lo conocieras.

**Yun**: Eso… debemos divagarlo mi musa y yo. Si han prestado atención, mis estimados lectores, se habrán dado cuenta que yo escribo un pequeño detalle en tal fic, y en otro fic es el tema sobre el que se desarrolla la trama; y sobre esa sombra, probablemente sea el tema en otro fic n.n

**Mikey**: Yo quiero saber dónde anduvo Rafita que no se apareció a ayudar.

**Yun**: Lo siento Mia n.n Ustedes no se pueden enterar, pero en el cap que sigue, el lector se enterará de un secreto de Rafita, y ese secreto lo voy a ocupar más adelante en un crossover x) pero no es el crossover del que ya revelé el nombre, sino es otro crossover que de momento se llama "Total Music Ninja Turtles" x)

**Mikey**: Bueno, pero, ¿también puedo escribir, en mi versión, lo que anduvo haciendo Rafa?

**Yun**: Por supuesto.

**Mikey**: ¡Genial! Entonces...

**Leo**: Me da miedo imaginar lo que Mikey puede llegar a escribir.

**Casey, Doni**: Y a mí.

**Yun**: Dejemos que la imaginación de Mikey navegue en el mar infinito de la creatividad, y convido a mis estimados lectores a que pasen a leer el siguiente cap que he llamado Bonus Extra n.n Y mientras leen, me he decidido en adoptar a unos de esos monstruos.

**Chicos**: ¡¿Qué vas a adoptar a unos de esos monstruos?

**Yun**: Y aprovechando:

Ningún ser humano, tortuga mutante ni monstruo infernal resultó herido durante la realización de este fic.

**Casey**: Es definitivo, Yun: se te ha zafado un tornillo.

**Yun**: La verdad, yo creo que sí. En estas últimas semanas, jamás me había sentido tan… ansiosa por escribir locuras o hacer locuras xD Pero en serio, me gustó ese monstruo infernal. Con un poco de color, lo convertiré en un bonito alebrije 8) Desde cuando he querido uno 8D

**Casey**: ¿Un alebrije?

**Leo**: Un alebrije es un animal cuya piel es de colores alegres y vibrantes, pero lo más curioso de este animal, es que es una fascinante combinación de varios animales, no sólo fantásticos, si no también reales.

**Doni**: Como los monstruos que hicieron aparición en esta historia: cuerpo de Mantis Religiosa, cabeza de Pez Abismal y alas de Murciélago.

**Casey: **¡Oh!

**Yun**: De verás está de miedo, pero cambiándole el color de su piel, se verá espectacular xD ¡Ven bonito, ven! Llamó a un monstruo y los chicos instintivamente se echan para atrás x) menos Mikey, él sigue escribiendo. Y llega ante mí uno de esos impresionantes monstruos. ¿No les parece precioso? Aun con ese color negro brillante me parece que es precioso. Palpo la cabeza del monstruo que se deja acariciar sin problemas.

**Casey**: ¡Yo... voy a ver a Abril a entregarle su tardío regalo de San Valentín!

**Yun**: Y Casey se va deprisa.

**Don**: Yo… acompaño a Casey.

**Yun**: Y Doni se va con Casey.

**Leo**: ¿Estás… estás segura, Yun, de querer adoptarlo?

**Yun**: ¡Sí! Incluso voy a hacerle un dibujo para que mis lectores vean cómo queda después de darle mucho colorido a su piel n.n Yo les aviso cuando lo tenga terminado n.n

**Leo**: Ya que no… tiene la intención de comernos, no parece un chico malo.

**Yun**: No lo es n.n Leo se acerca para acariciarlo.

**Leo**: Su piel es muy dura pero es lisa y suave.

**Yun**: Sip n.n Y bueno, me lo llevo agarrándolo de una de sus tenazas de Mantis. Ya verás monstruito, le vas a caer bien a mi unicornio negro Skemer y a mi dragón blanco Eira x) ¡Ah! Y tengo que pensar un nombre para ti x)

**Leo**: Y mientras Yun piensa en un nombre para… su alebrije, pasen a leer el bonus extra, onegaishimasu [por favor] 8)

**Mikey**: "_Rafael grita de miedo porque un terrible monstruo con cuerpo de Mantis, cabeza de pescado y alas de murciélago se lo va a comer como postre: ¡Tortuga Titán, sálvame!" _

**Leo**: ^^'

-/-


	10. Bonus extra

.

Hay tres canciones en este capítulo extra:

**Dancing in the dark **[Bailando en la oscuridad], de Bruce Springsteen

**Broken Wings **[Alas rotas], de Mr. Mister

y

**Lost in you **[Perdido en ti], de Three Days Grace

En este orden en que están es el orden en el que aparecen.

Busca las canciones en youtube, por favor; ahora sí no pude poner el link; es para que las escuches cuando Rafa vaya con la canción en turno.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

_Hacía hora y media que Rafael había llegado al departamento de Casey._

_Hacía hora y media que él no sabía de su amigo ni de sus hermanos. _

_Y en esa hora y media se la había pasado tocando la guitarra eléctrica._

_Cuando llegó, en vez de encender la televisión, encendió el estéreo, puso un disco compacto, uno de tantos que le gustan, y mientras comenzaba la primer canción, había tomado la guitarra eléctrica y la conectó como ya lo había venido haciendo en ocasiones varias._

_La guitarra eléctrica se la había comprado Casey para aprender a tocar, sólo por pasatiempo. Rafael, al enterase, también quiso practicar, y ha estado practicando, y a decir verdad, lo hace bastante bien a pesar de sólo tener tres dedos en cada mano. _

_Cuando las primeras notas comenzaron a salir del estéreo, con delicadeza iban penetrando su corazón._

_Sostuvo la guitarra, listo para seguir el ritmo de la melodía ayudándose de ella._

_Las notas comenzaron a hacer vibrar su corazón, pero la melodía no iba acompañada de palabras porque el disco compacto sólo tocaba la música; las palabras emergieron de los labios de Rafael._

**I get up in the evening**

Me levanto por la noche

**and I ain't got nothing to say.**

y no tengo nada que decir.

**I come home in the morning,**

Vuelvo a casa por la mañana,

**I go to bed feeling the same way.**

me meto en la cama sintiéndome igual.

**I ain't nothing but tired.**

No es nada más que cansancio.

**Man I'm just tired and bored with myself.**

Sólo estoy cansado y aburrido de mí mismo.

**Hey there baby, I could use just a little help.**

Oye nena, necesito un poco de ayuda.

**You can't start a fire…**

No puedes iniciar un incendio…

**You can't start a fire without a spark**

No puedes iniciar un incendio sin una chispa.

**This gun's for hire,**

Esta arma es para alquilar,

**even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**Message keeps getting clearer.**

El mensaje es cada vez más claro.

**Radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place**

La radio está encendida y no paro de dar vueltas.

**I check my look in the mirror**

Miro mi aspecto en el espejo,

**I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face.**

quiero cambiar mi ropa, mi peinado, mi cara.

**Man, I ain't getting nowhere,**

No voy a ninguna parte,

**I'm just living in a dump like this.**

sigo viviendo en esta pocilga.

**There's something happening somewhere,**

Algo está pasando en algún sitio,

**baby, I just know that there is.**

nena, sólo sé que está pasando.

**You can't start a fire…**

No puedes iniciar un incendio…

**you can't start a fire without a spark**

No puedes iniciar un incendio sin una chispa.

**This gun's for hire,**

Esta arma es para alquilar,

**even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**You sit around getting older.**

Te sientas mientras te haces viejo.

**There's a joke here somewhere and it's on me.**

Bromean, en alguna parte, y es sobre mí.

**I'll shake this world off my shoulders.**

Voy a sacudir este mundo de mis hombros.

**Come on baby this laugh's on me.**

Vamos nena, ríete de mí.

**Stay on the streets of this town**

Quédate en las calles de esta ciudad,

**and they'll be carving you up alright.**

y ellos te esculpirán bien.

**They say you gotta stay hungry,**

Dicen que has de pasar hambre,

**hey baby I'm just about starving tonight.**

nena, voy a morir de hambre esta noche.

**I'm dying for some action,**

Muero por un poco de acción,

**I'm sick of sitting 'round here **

estoy harto de sentarme aquí

**trying to write this book.**

tratando de escribir este libro.

**I need a love reaction.**

Necesito una reacción de amor.

**Come on now baby give me just one look**

Vamos nena, dame una mirada.

**You can't start a fire **

No puedes iniciar un incendio

**sitting 'round crying over a broken heart.**

si te sientas a llorar sobre un corazón roto.

**This gun's for hire,**

Esta arma es para alquilar,

**even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**You can't start a fire **

No puedes iniciar un incendio

**worrying about your little world falling apart.**

si te preocupas por tu pequeño mundo que se desmorona.

**This gun's for hire,**

Esta arma es para alquilar,

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

Incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

Incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark.**

Incluso si sólo estamos bailando en la oscuridad.

**¡Hey baby!**

_Y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo durante la hora y media: cantando._

__¿Quién no ha sentido el deseo de poder cantar alguna canción que le fascina?__

_A Rafael le fascinan muchas canciones, especialmente de rock. Desde pequeño ha podido oír fabulosas canciones de rock, y desde pequeño ha sentido ese impulso por cantar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de su familia, se iba a sentir muy avergonzado si al cantar resultaba que su voz no era bonita porque era un poco más grave que la de sus hermanos, y ahora que es un adolescente, su voz se ha agravado todavía más; pero al conocer a Casey y poder ir a su departamento las veces que quisiera, encontró el lugar perfecto para estar lejos de las miradas y oídos curiosos; y un día, no estando Casey en su departamento, decidió sólo intentar cantar una canción, una nada más, porque ese deseo de poder expresar lo que siente a través de una canción ya era incontenible._

_Esa primera vez que se armó de valor para cantar… se sintió el chico más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_Se preparó para la siguiente canción._

_Al cantar, se sentía libre, totalmente libre a diferencia del encierro que siempre ha tenido que vivir en las malolientes alcantarillas sólo porque no es un humano._

**Baby, don't understand.**

Nena, no comprendo.

**Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?**

¿Por qué no podemos tomarnos de la mano?

**This time might be the last if fear unless**

Esta puede ser la última vez, me temo,

**I make it all too clear.**

a menos que aclare todo.

**I need you so.**

Te necesito tanto.

**Take these broken wings**

Toma estas alas rotas

**And learn to fly again, learn to live so free**

y aprende a volar otra vez, aprende a vivir libremente.

**When we hear the voices sing,**

Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,

**the book of Love will open up and let us in.**

el libro del Amor se abrirá y nos dejará entrar.

**Take these broken wings.**

Toma estas alas rotas.

**Baby, I think tonight**

Nena, creo que esta noche

**we can take what was wrong and make it right.**

podemos aceptar lo que está mal y solucionarlo.

**Baby, it's all I know that you're **

Nena, todo lo que sé es que eres

**half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole.**

la mitad de carne y sangre que me completa.

**I need you so.**

Te necesito tanto.

**So take these broken wings**

Así que toma estas alas rotas

**and learn to fly again, learn to live so free.**

y aprende a volar otra vez, aprende a vivir libremente.

**When we hear the voices sing**

Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,

**the book of Love will open up and let us in.**

el libro del Amor se abrirá y nos dejara entrar

**Let us in**

Nos dejara entrar.

**Let us in**

Nos dejara entrar.

**Baby, it's all I know that you're **

Nena, todo lo que sé es que eres

**half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole**

la mitad de carne y sangre que me completa.

**So take these broken wings**

Así que toma estas alas rotas

**and learn to fly again, learn to live so free.**

y aprende a volar otra vez, aprende a vivir libremente.

**And when we hear the voices sing,**

Y cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,

**the book of Love will open up and let us in.**

el libro del Amor se abrirá y nos dejara entrar.

**Take these broken wings.**

Toma estas alas rotas.

**You got to learn to fly, learn to live and love so free.**

Debes aprender a volar, aprender a vivir y a amar libremente.

**When we hear the voices sing,**

Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,

**the book of Love will open up for us and let us in.**

el libro del Amor se abrirá y nos dejara entrar.

_Obviamente, no sabía nada sobre cómo se prepara uno para cantar, pero esa primera vez no resultó tan mal como había temido; y desde entonces, aprovecha cada oportunidad para ejercitar sus cuerdas vocales, y esta noche en la que su amigo sus hermanos llegarían muy tarde, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir practicando con la guitarra y su voz._

_Sonrío ante tan extravagante idea de ejercitar sus cuerdas vocales._

_Le pareció curioso que ya no sólo ejercita sus portentosos músculos. Se sorprendió esa vez al haber descubierto que posee otra habilidad portentosa además de la fuerza. _

_Hizo un profundo suspiro._

_Esas primeras semanas, al ir descubriendo los tonos a los que podía llegar, se sentía un chico especial con un talento especial, pero su talento es un secreto, un gran secreto que no iba a compartir con nadie; pero ya pasados los días en soledad… _

_No se siente capaz de decirle su secreto a nadie._

_Mejor se concentró en la canción que seguía. _

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me,**

Siempre supe que volverías a buscarme,

**and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy:**

y tú siempre supiste que no sería nada fácil:

**To go back to the start to see where it all began,**

volver al principio y ver dónde comenzó todo,

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends.**

o tocar fondo al ver cómo acaba todo.

**You tried to lie and say I was everything.**

Intentaste mentir y decir que yo era todo.

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you".**

Recuerdo cuando dije: "Sin ti no soy nada".

**I'm nothing without you.**

Sin ti no soy nada.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera encontré el modo de perderme en ti.

**Let me inside.**

Déjame entrar.

**Let me get close to you.**

Déjame acercarme a ti.

**Change your mind.**

Cambia de opinión.

**I'll get lost if you want me to.**

Me perderé si tú quieres que lo haga.

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera, he encontrado el modo de perderme en ti.

**You always thought that I left myself open,**

Siempre pensaste que yo lo ponía fácil,

**but you didn't know I was already broken.**

pero no sabías que yo ya estaba roto.

**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad.**

Me dije que no iba a ser tan malo.

**Pulling away took everything I had.**

A rastras te llevaste todo lo que tenía.

**You tried to lie and say I was everything.**

Intentaste mentir y decir que yo era todo.

**I remember when I said: "I'm nothing without you".**

Recuerdo cuando dije: "Sin ti no soy nada".

**I'm nothing without you.**

Sin ti no soy nada.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera encontré el modo de perderme en ti.

**Let me inside.**

Déjame entrar.

**let me get close to you.**

Déjame acercarme a ti.

**Change your mind.**

Cambia de opinión.

**I'll get lost if you want me to.**

Me perderé si tú quieres que lo haga.

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera, he encontrado el modo de perderme en ti.

**In you.**

En ti.

**The pain of it all.**

El dolor de todo esto.

**The rise and the fall.**

La subida y la caída.

**I see it all in you.**

Lo veo todo en ti.

**Now everyday.**

Ahora todos los días,

**I find myself say "I want to get lost in you".**

me encuentro a mi mismo diciendo: "Quiero perderme en ti".

**I'm nothing without you.**

No soy nada sin ti.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera encontré el modo de perderme en ti.

**Let me inside.**

Déjame entrar.

**let me get close to you.**

Déjame acercarme a ti.

**Change your mind. **

Cambia de opinión.

**I'll get lost if you want me to.**

Me perderé si tú quieres que lo haga.

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you.**

De alguna manera, he encontrado el modo de perderme en ti.

**A way to get lost in you.**

Una forma de perderme en ti.

_Rafael en verdad estaba disfrutando de su momento a solas, olvidándose por completo de querer compartir su secreto, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a cantar otra canción, escuchó un ruido, y gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, en un parpadeo sacó el disco compacto del estéreo y lo guardó y puso a tocar otro, dejó la guitarra en su lugar y se sentó en el sofá._

_La puerta del departamento se abrió._

_Entraron Casey, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Leonardo._

- ¿Cómo les fue? – _dijo_ _Rafael._

- Tuvimos algunos contratiempos. – _dijo Donatelo._

_Rafael miró el reloj de la pared. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que ellos se habían demorado demasiado, lo que le preocupó, pero trato de disimularlo, porque si preguntaba, él también tendría que justificar el no haberles llamado una sola vez durante todo ese tiempo._

- Si que debió haber un buen de gente, – _supuso Rafael_ - pero quién les manda irse ya bien tarde. -

_Miguel Ángel y Donatelo miraron con cierto resentimiento a Casey._

- Pero cumplimos con la misión imposible. – _dijo Casey a la defensiva; levantó en alto un paquete. _

_Rafael supuso que ese paquete era por lo que habían ido en plena tormenta de nieve en busca del regalo perfecto para Abril._

_Casey fue a dejar el regalo en su alcoba, para que no lo viera Abril porque ella iba a ir a su departamento para discutir sobre la manera en que festejarían San Valentín._

_Todos habían quedado de ir al departamento de Casey para que entre todos planearan la forma en la que iban a festejar el 14 de febrero, sólo que Casey, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel habían ido al centro comercial para que Casey comprara un regalo especial para Abril porque el día de mañana iba a ser San Valentín. Rafael no los acompañó porque estaba reparando su motocicleta, pero a los 20 minutos terminó, y fue a esperar a los demás en el departamento, pero se distrajo y no se dio cuenta que su amigo y sus hermanos habían demorado demasiado._

_Donatelo se sentó en el sofá mientras marcaba a Abril para avisarle que ya habían regresado. Miguel Ángel se sentó a un lado, y Leonardo abrió su chaqueta para sacar a un osito de peluche y dejarlo sobre el librero, y fue a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente._

_Rafael notó que los otros parecían haberla pasado bastante mal, pero no era su culpa haber dejado el regalo de Abril para lo último._

- Imagino, - _continuó Rafael importunando a los demás_ – que por la hora y media que se tardaron habrán pensado en alguna alternativa para mañana. -

- En realidad, - _regresó Casey; se sentó en el otro sillón_ – no hubo chance de pensarlo. -

- Uchale. -

- Para eso nos reunimos, ¿verdad? – _Leonardo se asomó desde la cocina, sonriendo, intentando levantar el ánimo a todos porque hasta Rafael estaba no de buen humor – _Tal vez cada quien podría preparar algún pastelillo, o galletas, y hacemos una miniexposición de postres; con el frío que hace, en realidad no podemos salir a alguna parte. - _continuó preparando el chocolate caliente._

- ¡Nah! – _Rafael lo desaprobó._

- O quedarnos en casa y dormir todo el día. – _dijo Casey bastante desanimado._

- Se trata de divertirnos, Casey. Creo que los años ya te pesan. -

- Yo preferiría viajar a un lugar cálido. – _dijo Donatelo._

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Migrar al sur! ¡Jajajaja! -

- Como que nada te parece. – _le dijo Casey a Rafael._

- Esperándolos por hora y media, cualquiera se desespera. -

- Pudiste habernos llamado al celular. – _dijo Miguel Ángel no menos animado que Rafael._

- Ya están grandecitos para cuidarse. ¿Y tú que te traes? Siempre andas brincoteando y destruyendo todo a tu paso, y ahorita estás muy callado y quietecito. –

Miguel Ángel ya no respondió, sólo se quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

- Mejor regreso a casa. – _se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta_ – Estoy muy cansado por lo de hoy. -

- Espera un poco, y podrás tomar chocolate. – _Leonardo volvió a asomarse desde la cocina._

- Luego. -

_Miró de nuevo a su hermano Rafael. _

_Miguel Ángel ya no parecía estar cabizbajo, sino preocupado. Dejó el departamento de Casey, y__ regresó a su casa pensando que su hermano Rafael parecía molesto pero no porque llegaron tarde. _

_Se preocupó que Rafael no fuera tan sincero con ellos, siempre resguardándose en su caparazón para que los demás no supieran lo que le pasa, pero Miguel Ángel percibió algo raro en él. Se olvidó de la noche tan pesada que pasaron en el centro comercial, y se le ocurrió una idea para darle ánimos a su hermano el temperamental._

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**N/A**:

**1**.Lo que hace Mikey para contentar a Rafa pasa en mi fic llamado Operación sonrisa.

**2**.Fue difícil escoger canciones donde el cantante no tuviera una voz muy gruesa o muy aguda, porque la idea era que al escuchar las canciones pudieras imaginar que es Rafa quien canta;

y como ya adelanté en el capítulo anterior, esto de que Rafa canta rock es para un maquiavélico plan que llevaré a cabo en un crossover; yo espero que resulte.

Y si te preguntas si Rafa puede tocar una guitarra con sólo 3 dedos en cada mano, yo te respondo que sí. La prueba de que esto es posible soy yo n.n

Yo ya he escrito más de 70 fics, y si tomo en cuenta el tiempo, ya son 4 años de estar escribiendo fics, pero con toda esta práctica en el teclado de la computadora al escribir en un archivo de word, yo no he sido capaz de usar los 5 dedos de cada mano,

al escribir en el teclado, sólo uso el dedo medio, el índice y el pulgar de cada mano;

creo que por la falta de tiempo no he podido intentar usar mis 10 deditos,

pero si yo he podido escribir esos 70 fics usando sólo 6 dedos, Rafita también puede tocar la guitarra con 6 dedos.

* * *

><p>Si hay llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco con todo mi corazón de pollo x)<p>

¡Gracias!

x)

La verdad, este fic iba a ser más bien de humor, pero como intervino Mikey, ya leíste que terminó siendo un fic un tanto terrorífico, y si a él lo deje seguir fue porque a mí me gusta el terror xD

Para ser sincera, me divertí mucho con todo el alboroto que hubo; mi parte favorita fue haberme convertido en Guerrera Mágica xD

Aunque yo quería un fic de humor, pero no se pudo; ya será para otro fic.

Ojala te haya gustado la historia por más revuelta, loca, sin sentido, confusa y terrorífica que haya sido.

Nos estamos leyendo en otro fic.

8)


End file.
